Beyblade Memories
by Krice
Summary: Old memories haunt Kai's mind, his dreams... his every waking hour. Please R & R.
1. Prologue

**BEYBLADE**

****

**PROLOGUE**

An unexpected wind forced it's way through the silence, stinging the young boy's face like a thousand needles of ice. He shivered involuntarily, wrapping a thin, woolen blanket about his lithe shoulders as he huddled against a stone wall, an eerie darkness surrounding the cold cell, a darkness broken into several sections by rays of blue light that shone from above. He hated this place. It's dark walls, damp floors and low ceiling could maybe only comfort a bug, or a spider, but not a human. Especially not one such as he. He hated being back here. 

The boy stood, defiant to let them know of his weakness, determined to remain strong and unbroken beneath the eyes of his watchful guard. A sharp, relentless pain shot through his back and he winced, his expression half-hidden beneath the greyish-blue bangs that hung, heavy with dirt and sewer water, across his chestnut orbs. He forced himself to remain standing, straight and proud despite the various twinges of pain, facing the barred door before him.

A shrill, high-pitched cry echoed throughout the place, forcing the boy to to his knees. He shook his head as the sound died down, clamping both hands to the pained expression upon his face in an attempt to rip away the anger. Again, the sound was heard, the sound of an eagle, or maybe a phoenix... perhaps both. He stood to his feet and dashed toward the door, clasping a hand around the ice-cold bars while the other, a clenched fist, bashed against the stone wall.   
  


The boy clenched his teeth and tilted his head to the ground, closing his chestnut orbs tightly in a vain attempt to shut the sound out. It was to no avail. He looked up and yelled out, as loud as he possibly could, calls of hatred and pain, his demanding tone echoing through his cell block, yet his calls would go unheard.

He stepped back as the door before him swung open, forcing an eerie, high-pitched sound to ring throughout the dark cell. A hooded figure walked in, much taller than the boy himself as he came to stop in front of him. All that could be seen beneath this man's hood were his silvery-white tendrils as they sat sprawled across his shoulders.

" .....Kai...." The male voice smirked, revealing pure white, sharpened teeth beneath his dark, fleshy lips.

Kai assumed a cool stance, forcing himself to stay where he stood.


	2. Chapter One Kai's Past

**BEYBLADE**

****

**CHAPTER ONE:  KAI'S PAST**

****

Kai awoke in a cold sweat, a soft zehpyr gracing his distant features as it slipped through the curtains of an open window. He sat up straight, white silken sheets slipping from his chest and pooling about his waist as he raised a hand to his forehead. Rei was sleeping quietly beside him to the right, next to whom were Max, Tyson and Kenny, in that order.

Swinging his legs over the edge and placing both feet upon the carpet, he stood, sorrel-red orbs trailing to the clock that sat in the middle of a nearby table.  _three-thirty am. He thought._

Walking across the soft, velvety floor, he made his way toward the sliding doors of the hotel room, peering out through their glassy barrier, a barrier that kept the cold wind from stinging his distant features. Staring back at him was his reflection, white and faded in the door before him, as well as the sleeping forms of his team.

Kai shook his head and turned his back to the door, peering at his beyblade as he gripped it in the palm of his right hand. He was unaware that he had removed it from his pocket and gazed down at its dark blue body, Dranzer's power shining through the bit-piece in the middle.

Max rolled over onto his side, a yawn widening his features into awake mode. His blurred vision fell upon his team leader Kai, and he sat up, stifling another yawn as it approached. 

"...Mrahh Ai... wha..ahh..oo..oing?" He muffled. (ooc=Translation "Ahhh, Kai.. what are you doing?" )

One of his eyes was closed moreso than the other, the result of sleeping on one side of his face.

Kai looked up, slightly startled at the unexpected question. " .. I was.. nothing. Go back to bed, Max."

Max shook his head as he climbed over Tyson. " Naw, I can't get back to sleep once I'm awake."

Kai blinked and turned, shrugging his shoulders as he slipped Dranzer back into the soft fabric of his pants pocket. "Hn, whatever." Words escaped his pale, cold lips.

Max stretched his arms over his head and smiled cheesily, making his way quietly over to the kitchen area of the hotel room. "Mm.. I'm not normally hungry when I wake up, but now, I guess I am.."

Kai heard Max's words, but didn't really pay any attention to them. He moved over to a dark corner and stared down at the floor for a moment before making his way towards the door. Max dug his hand into the fridge and pulled out a block of cheese, lifting his blue eyes to view Kai as he slipped through the door.

Kai walked down the creamy-pink colored hallway of the hotel, shoed feet silently falling to the soft floor without an echoed thud. The silence was comforting, enveloping his anti-social mind like a warm blanket that keeps away the piercing cold of winter. It was shattered soon however, at the sound of Max's voice.

Kai stopped and turned his head, gazing at the younger blader from down the hall. He was holding a light grey, bulky coat in his hands. Long sleeves, woolen fabric and a hoody.

" Kaaai. You forgot your jacket." Max waved the coat in the air happily.

" No thanks. I don't need it." Kai replied, distantly.

" Oh come on, Kai." A cheesy grin formed its way upon Max's happy face. " If you don't take it, you'll freeze to death."

The younger Blade-breaker lifted his arm and tossed the coat toward Kai, whom, with swift reflexes, caught the item by its hood. The leader shrugged and grabbed a bundle of the fabric tightly, gazing up at Max.

"Where are you going, anyway?"

"Just for a walk."

"At three-thirty in the morning?" Max cocked a curious, blonde brow.

Kai shrugged. " I don't feel like sleeping."

Max tilted his head and closed his eyes, flashing two fingers in the form of a peace-sign at the leader, " Ohhkay then." before slipping back into the hotel, closing the door behind him.

Kai looked down at the coat again silently, slipping one long, bulky sleeve over his left arm before following with the other.

Max closed the door with an unintentional slam, flinching as Tyson snorted awake. "Wait! That's _my double cheese combo sandwich!" Max tilted his head and chuckled at Tyson's slurred speach, sneaking across the room and climbing back into bed._

Kenny twitched and kicked his leg at Max's face, forcing the blonde-haired boy to reel back into his pillow. He clutched a hand to his nose and pulled a pained face, "Uhhhhh, Chief!"

Rei awoke at the sudden sound, his features alert and at the ready. He looked around and noticed Tyson, and Kenny fast asleep on either side of Max, who, still had a tight grip on his nose.

" Max, what happened?" Rei asked.

" Kenny... Chief.. kicked me in the face."

Rei blinked and leaned across the bed, peering closer at Max's face. His golden-hued eyes trailed to the empty place beside him, his senses alert to the gap as a cool breeze hissed against his arm. " Where's Kai?"

Max shuffled to get comfortable and yawned, waving a hand at the door. " He went for a walk."

Rei looked at the clock. _three-forty. "...At twenty to four?"_

Max nodded and snuggled against his pillow. " That's what _I_ said. Told me he couldn't sleep."

Rei nodded. "Mhmm." and slid back under the covers, obsidian-blue tendrils falling across his features.

Kai walked along the dark road, hands dug deep into the pockets of his baggy blue cargo pants, his sorrel eyes gazing at the lines of the pavement as they passed beneath him. The flickering orange ember of a street light that hung above him caught his attention for a slight moment, forcing his eyes to squint very slightly. Slate-blue bangs cast a multitude of shadows upon his face as he catches the movement of a tall body before him.

The figure was shadowed, and he couldn't quite make out who it was among the darkness of night, and shade of the building that it was standing nearby to. Kai stopped and narrowed his eyes, leaning forward to get a closer look. One blink made him lose sight of the figure and he stoo there silently for a moment, thinking and pondering as he looked around. "Hrn."

Kai shivered involuntarily as a strong, cold gust of wind blew passed him, almost causing him to lose his balance. He suddenly darted forward and ran toward the building, his frost-turned breath misting behind him as he exhaled. 

He turned the corner and reeled back, bending over and lifting his arms across his face as a bright flash of light enveloped his visage. It faded as soon as it appeared, leaving Kai to adjust to the sudden return of darkness. He straightened and looked around, exhaling once in surprise before collecting his thoughts.

_Maybe I should get back..._


	3. Chapter Two Koltsovo Dome

**BEYBLADE**

****

**CHAPTER TWO: KOLTSOVO DOME**

****

"Ohhhhhh maaaan!!"

Rei and Max tilted back toward the door as they waited outside on the pathway. Tyson was running... well, _hopping_ along while slipping one shoe on his left foot and shoving a large sandwich into his mouth.

Max chuckled and Rei smiled. " Why doesn't he just get dressed first, and _then eat?" Max questioned._

Rei turned fully to view Tyson, chuckling. " Or _eat first, and then get __dressed?"_

Kenny pushed passed the two boys and tilted his head at Tyson, his shoulders slouched as he gripped Dizzi (his bit-beast trapped in his laptop) under one arm. " Tyson, if you don't hurry up, we're going to be late for the tour."

Rei and Max blinked at each other before gazing at Kenny. " Tour? _What tour?"_

Tyson stumbled to a stop in front of the trio, poking a finger at the piece of bread that tried to escape his deadly jaws. " Wha..? A oo-uhrr?" (" What? a tour?")

Kenny nodded and lifted a sheet of paper to the three boys. " Yes. A tour of the new beystadium. We have ten minutes to get there. We'll be lucky if we get there only _twenty_ minutes_ late." Kenny dipped his head and sighed in desperation._

Tyson, who had by now slipped his shoe on and tied the laces, grinned broadly and tapped his belly. " Oh, don't sweat it, Chief. A growing blader has gotta eat his breakfast, if you get what I'm saying. Sorry I took so long, though. The cheese bagles were just so tempting."

Suddenly and as unexpectedly as a change in the weather, a creamy-colored brass stick slammed down in-between the boys, forcing them to reel back.

" Hey, lil' dudes! Whatcha waitin' for? Come on, chop chop! Let's get this show on the road, muh peeps." An old man dressed in long baggy pants, (the color green) and a large, bulky hawaiian jumper walked passed the boys, tapping his martial arts stick against the top of his shoulder.

"Grandpaaa..." Tyson slouched and walked through the circular glass doors after his Grandpa, soon after followed by a chuckling Rei and Max, and a nervously agitated Kenny. " ...Please, I beg you.. stop talkin' like that. It's embarrasing." The last word was murmured.

Rei stopped and peered passed the doors into the foyer of the hotel, blinking. " Where's Kai?"

"He's already at the stadium, apparently." Said Dizzi as Kenny lifted the lid of his laptop.

Rei tilted his head, dark bangs slipping passed his red bandana as he stepped onto the BBA bus. " Already there?"

"That's right." Laughed a cheery, rosey-cheeked Mr. Dickenson who sat in one of the seats at the back. Tyson, Max and Rei made their way toward the back and sat down, peering over the chairs at the old man.

He laughed again. " I can tell by your faces that you are all shocked by what we've said."

Tyson slouched again, letting his arms hang over the back of the seat as he slurred through the side of his mouth. " No kidding."

Kenny started typing furiously upon the keys of Dizzi's body. " Wow, chief, you've got lightning fast fingers. Might want to tone it down before you short-circuit me."

That's Dizzi, right there. Smart-mouthed, quick-witted bit-beast... with an attitude, plus a hard drive and a couple of circuit boards.

Kenny peered at the screen, which displayed a picture of the Beystadium, standing tall and broad in it's new place, the centre of Russia, trees surrounding its perimeter. "It's called the Koltsovo Dome."

"Ooh..." Max slipped into the seat behind Kenny, soon after followed by a collected Rei and messy Tyson.

" Hey, chief, check that out." Tyson pointed to the screen, his finger denting the liquid crystal display and sending a wave of colored patterns across the picture.

Dizzi made a shivering noise. " Whoah there, cut it out Tyson. That's almost as cold as Russia in winter."

The bus jerked forward as it drove away from the hotel, chugging at a reasonable speed along the frozen streets of Ekaterinburg. The boys sat back in their seats and peered through the windows as Kenny continued on. " Apparently, the BBA president wanted a new stadium for this tournament because of complaints about the old one being too small."

Tyson perked up. " Too _small_? That stadium is _huge_! How big can _this one possibly be?"_

" Very big, Tyson. You see, the first one only spans two blocks in either direction, while the _new _one spans five blocks."

Rei crossed his bandage-bound arms across his chest and tilted his head slightly upward. " That's a bit excessive, don't you think?"

Mr. Dickenson laughed, side-glancing at Tyson's Grandpa as the older man sat next to him before looking to the boys, again. " You're a negative bunch, aren't you? Let's just wait and see how things are, hmm? I hear this new stadium has a cafeteria."

Dizzi pffted. " Yeah, yeah. Big deal. It probably took them more than two years to get that right, whereas **_I _**bring up a picture of the biggest cafeteria in less than ten _seconds."_

Max chuckled and placed his hands upon the cold window surface, his golden bangs covering his blue eyes as they lay hidden beneath the light blue hood of his BBA coat. " I can't wait to see it. I'm so excited."

*****

A dark empty hallway with blue cement walls lead from the outside world, into the beystadium's main arena. It was cold and eerie, had no feeling of warmth or welcome, at all: it was so cold, that even the undetectable emotions of Kai picked up the icy vibes. He looked around as he walked through, viewing down along the mini-corridors that branched off from the main hallway: a cafeteria, a beyblade training dish, a waiting room, a gym. Jeez, this place had it all.

_Pfft. It's not so great. _He thought to himself.

After a casual ten-minute stroll, he finally came to the end of the hallway and peered into the main arena, a large... I mean, _really large, dome-like shaped ceiling encompassing the entire area of the circular room. His eyes lit up as he looked around, walking into the arena and gazing at the many plastic seats that went on for rows and rows toward the top, almost like a neverending spiral of colors._

Kai shook his head and folded his arms over his chest, sorrel eyes dropping to a small dip in the floor a little way across the arena. Head tilted, and mouth slightly open, he walked towards the dip, catching a faint glimpse of blue... or maybe it was green... could even be _teal_. Kai really didn't care about the color as he continued on. He just wanted to know who... or what, it belonged to. 

Bending down at the rim of the dip, he peered in. Nothing, he couldn't see anything. Kai tilted his head and stood again, turning to gaze around the arena once more, and at that moment, a flash of silvery light whipped passed his face, narrowly missing the soft skin of his cheek.

Kai flinched and turned, his orbs falling to the spinning form of a metallic beyblade as it zoomed around the dark dip. He was surprised to see that it hadn't fallen into some sort of deep ditch, but realisation hit him and he came to his senses.

_The darkness created an illusion. It makes the onlooker think that the dish is deep, when in fact it really isn't. That's tricky. _He thought as he turned, sorrel gaze searching the arena for the possible culprit. " Hey, who's beyblade is this?" His hand dropped to the spinning blade in the dark dish, yet his head remained tilted upright as he looked around.

"It's mine." A harsh, murmured voice called back.

Kai reeled around at the sound of the stranger's voice, yet as his gaze fell upon the boy's form, he realised that it was no stranger at all. Folding both arms across his chest and leaning his weight to one side, he spoke. 

" Bryan... Nice to see you again." The sarcasm in his voice was so evident, that it made Bryan's face twitch, which is usually... unusual.

The light-purple haired boy was walking in-between the rows of chairs, making his way toward the aisle where he began his descent toward Kai. An evil smirk twisted his evil features as he stopped in front of the Blade-breakers' leader.

" Kai..."

Another hissed voice was issued from the shadows of a waiting bay, a bay that stood on the border of the stadium's central floor. Kai tilted his head back and caught a glimpse of chestnut-blonde, spikey hair. " Spencer..."

"That's my name, don't wear it out... traitor."

Kai dipped his head and narrowed his gaze. " Where are the other two lab-rats of the team? .. Tala and Ian, was it?"

Bryan clenched a fist and felt a ball of anger rising within him, yet somehow he just managed to keep it down as the expression on his face grew to one of unreadable proportions.


	4. Chapter Three Old Aquaintances

**BEYBLADE**

****

**CHAPTER THREE:  OLD AQUAINTANCES**

****

The BBA bus ride was taking longer than expected, and it was already ten minutes passed the hour. Kenny was virtually pulling his hair out, which forced Rei and Tyson to lurch forward and grab hold of his arms.

" Wow chief, would you settle down? You're giving me a headache from just _watching _you." Tyson sat back and rubbed his head mockingly.

" Tyson, this is all your stomach's fault. If you weren't such a food lover we'd be there half an hour ago!" Kenny whined.

" Oh Chief, it really isn't that big a deal." Dizzi spoke. " I mean, We can't always be on time for everything."

" That's the point, Dizzi. We're _never on time.. for __anything!"_

"Hey, lil' dude. Don't sweat the small stuff, you catch my drift? A good, well-trained warrior who knows of his plight, doesn't let it get the better of him, and always remains focused. He always looks for a way to win, doesn't get bogged down by the way he could lose. You catch me, peeps?"

Tyson slouched again, talking through the side of his mouth. "Yeah, whatever grandpa..."

" I speak the truth, lil' dude."

" He's right you know." Rei added. " You can't let the fact that we're late for a tour get the better of you, Kenny."

Kenny nodded and turned his head down to view Dizzi's screen. He drifted into thought, considering the words of his team with the slightest edge of sadness and desperation. His thoughts were disturbed by Tyson and Max as they both jumped toward the windows, yelling: "There it is!"

The Koltsovo Dome finally came into view as it towered above the other buildings of the city. Rei and Kenny both leaned toward the windows and looked up in awe as they drove closer, excitement building within the pits of their stomachs. Max bounced on his chair and Tyson gave off an almost evil smirk as they drew nearer to the dome. 

"All riiight. This is gonna be awesome." He shouted.

"Yeah, you said it. " Max chuckled.

" I can't believe it. It's much larger than what I imagined it to be." Kenny gasped.

" Yeah, chief. I'll bet it is." Dizzi interjeceted. " Don't worry about me. I'm fine down here. I mean, it's not like I had some crazy idea, or wanted to see the dome _too, y'know."_

Rei and Max chuckled as Kenny lifted Dizzi toward the window. She took a few snapshots and sighed. " Ah. I can still make the biggest cafeteria."

Tyson suddenly yelled and sunk into his chair. Rei, Max and Kenny turned towards their teammate, as well as Mr. Dickenson and Grandpa who were watching from behind, with great amusement.

"Tyson, what is it?" Rei asked.

"Yeah, are you alright?" Max questioned.

"Why'd you yell like that?" Kenny complained.

Tyson leaned forward and pointed. " ..No, I'm not alright, Max.. There's a traffic jam ahead of us."

The boys' eyes widened and they looked ahead.

" Aww man.." Max whined.

Rei rested back in his seat. " Oh well, I guess we'll have to wait."

Kenny made anxious annoyed noises and Dizzi tried to comfort him.

" No way am I staying here." Tyson stood and ran down the aisle toward the bus' front. " Come on, guys. It's not that far. We can walk."

*****

Kai was surrounded by his former teammates. He didn't like this at all, but there was nothing he could do. If he ran, he'd be considered a coward... And he'd hate that more than anything. What would happen if he stayed? Would the Demolition Boys, including Tala and Ian who had just slipped out from the shadows, lure him into a beyblade match and try to take Dranzer? He gripped his dark blue blade in the palm of his right hand and gazed straight ahead at Tala. He wouldn't allow that to happen.

An assortment of voices filled the boys' minds. They all turned toward the entrance hallway and noticed that a group of people were walking down, talking to each other, being led by one dressed in a creamy-blue, BBA uniform. He was more than likely leading the people behind him on a tour of the new stadium.

Tala turned his metallic gaze toward Bryan, then Ian and finally, Spencer. It was as if he was communicating with the three boys without speaking, because as soon as he dropped his gaze to Kai's face, they ran off into the shadows.

"You got lucky, Kai. That Dranzer will be ours next time we meet."

Those words sent chills of anger along Kai's spinal column, but all he could do was watch as Tala ran off after his former team.

"Aww, jeez." Tyson whined from the back of the line. " First it was a traffic jam of cars and buses, now it's a traffic jam of _people_!"

Rei looked around the large tour group and noticed slate-blue, spikey hair. " Hey, you guys. I think that's Kai over there." He pointed, quickly catching the attention of his teammates.

"Huh, Kai, really?" Max questioned as he stood on his toes, trying to peer over the many heads in front.

"Yeah, right down there." Rei darted forward and, with the grace of a cat, weaved in and out of the gathered people until his was free of their cluttered messiness.

Of course, the man who was leading them yelled out after Rei, soon after followed by a yell toward Max and Tyson as they ran passed.

Rei's eyes widened questioningly as he caught the last glimpse of Tala, curiosity racing through his mind. He ran free of the long, blue hallway and stopped in front of Kai, his gaze following Tala to the shadows. Tyson panted as he stopped beside the former white-tiger, bending over and placing his hands upon his knees as he worked to catch his breath. Max came bounding happily after, chuckling at the reunion with Kai as if nothing had happened.

Rei knew otherwise. The expression on Kai's face, no matter how dead or unreadable, told Rei everything. He opened his mouth to speak, tilting his head upward and causing his obsidian-blue tresses to fall across his golden eyes. " Kai, was that Tala I just saw?"

Kai turned toward Rei and blinked mildly as if snapping himself free of some sort of daze. "It doesn't matter _who you saw, Rei. We've got a tournament to prepare for." Kai replied, coldly as he brushed passed the raven-haired Blade-breaker._

Rei turned and watched as Kai passed Tyson and Max, soon after passing Kenny and leaning against a wall as the computer wiz came out through the group of tourists.

"Hey, what's up Kai?" Tyson questioned, turning to gaze at the leader.

Kai ignored the question and dipped his head slightly, his eyes slipping slowly closed as he drifted into concentrated thought. Tyson turned back to Rei who just shrugged unknowingly. " I think it might have something to do with Tala."

Max and Tyson jerked their heads upward, their faces holding expressions of shock and surprise. "Wh- wha?" Tyson stuttered.

Max followed suit. "T- Tala? Is Tala here, is he?" He looked around frantically.

" I don't know. I think I might have seen him walking away from Kai, but I really can't tell."

Tyson rubbed his chin, thoughtfully. " Hrm. Well, I've got an idea guys. What say we discuss this over a nice, big lunch?" 

Max pulled a face, soon adding: " Tyson, didn't you just eat?"

"Well, no not really. thirty minutes ago isn't exactly _just, _is it?" He grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

" I say we stick around and tour the place, like we're supposed to." Rei added, matter-of-factly.

" But our tour guide isn't even here, yet." Max commented.

Kenny walked forward, followed by Mr. Dickenson, Tyson's Grandpa and an unfamiliar, tall man dressed in a dark blue suit. His hair was a dark green color and had so much gel to hold it in place, that it gave off the impression of having been painted onto the man's scalp. "Greetings, boys." He gestured a wave with his left hand, while the other lay hidden behind his back. 

He dragged his words annoyingly, so his greeting probably sounded more like: ("Greeetingsss, boooysss.")

Rei 's upper lip curled slightly as he heard the stranger's voice, disgust mixed with curiosity and caution lingering in his emotions.

"My name is Murdock Balvery." He spoke. God, he spoke again.

Tyson sheepishly chuckled beneath his breath and held out a gloved hand to the stranger. " Uhm, Hi. My name's Tyson. Beyblading extroardinare. This here is Max," He grabbed Max in a tight shoulder hug and ruffled the boy's blonde bangs. "Over there is Kenny, who I'm sure you've already met by now, buuuut we all just call him Chief. And behind me here, is Rei."

Kenny waved cheesily and Rei nodded... plain and simple. Murdock turned back toward the hallway that he emerged from and let his lime-green eyes fall upon Kai's silent form. " And who over there, is that?"

Rei stepped forward and peered at Kai before looking back up at Murdock. His face was plastered with an expression of protective determination. " That's Kai."

Murdock turned to view Rei, his lime eyes searching the much smaller boy's face. "Ah, Kai. Hiwatari is his last name, no?"

Rei's voice interupted Murdock's sentence before the man could finish. "Yeah, that's right."

Rei was becoming unusually agitated and the lime-eyed man could see it clearly. Rei tried to hide it, however. He really couldn't help it, either. This guy was so strange and so suspiscious, not to mention the way he gazed at the Blade-breakers when his eyes floated over their forms.

"Well," He began. " Which one of you talented boys is supposed to treat me to a beyblade match?"

The boys' jaws dropped, almost literally as the words that came from Murdock shocked their ears. Max smiled cheesily and waved a hand " I will. I mean, I need the practice, right guys?" He turned and cast a questioning glance from Rei, to Kenny, then Tyson and back again.

Tyson shrugged and held up Dragoon. " No way, Max. I'm gonna fight this chum."

"As usual, he opens his big mouth and butts into everything." Kenny murmured toward Rei.

" I heard that!" Tyson hissed between his teeth.

" Well, actually..." Murdock turned to gaze at Kai, who, feeling eyes upon him, lifted his head to return the stare. " I'd like to battle Kai."

Tyson slouched. " Whaa!? Why? He's just a grouch. He _never battles. Why not battle me? I offered, didn't I? And besides, I'm the best blader there is. I'll give you the best match around here." He gave a determined grin._

Murdock smiled down at Tyson before turning back to Kai. " Well, Kai? What do you say?"

Kai remained silent and motionless for a moment as if contemplating the man's words. He stood away from the wall and walked toward the hallway, stopping by the corner and folding his arms across his chest. "Sorry, pops. I wouldn't want you to break your back launching your blade."Kai's words were harsh and to the point, although this didn't phase Murdock in any way, nor did it wipe the smile from his face like the Blade-breakers leader had intended.

" I'm sorry you feel that way, Kai. Perhaps you would change your mind if you saw my beyblade?"

Kai turned and gazed idly at the the strange man. " Sure, whatever."

Murdock dug a hand into the internal pocket of his jacket and pulled out a dark colored beyblade.

A wave of shock hit Kai's senses like an unstopable tidal wave. He tried to keep his composure cool, and his expression blank, but couldn't help the fact that his eyes were widening very slightly. Murdock grinned, almost maliciously as he noticed the change in Kai's demeanor. "Well? What do you say kiddo?"


	5. Chapter Four An Unexpected Battle

**BEYBLADE**

****

**CHAPTER FOUR: AN UNEXPECTED BATTLE**

**__**

Kai straightened and assumed his cool demeanor, seeming to disregard the fact that Murdock held Black Dranzer within the palm of his hand. So what? So this strange, painted-on-green-haired guy had the most powerful beylade in the universe, and the strongest bit-beast to boot. Big deal. The question was, could he control it?

" ... I see you've got Black Dranzer, there." Kai finally spoke.

" Yes, I do. Care to know how I aquired him?" Murdock asked.

" No thanks. I've got better things to do with my time."

" Oh come now, Kai. You know Black Dranzer is itching to be within your grasp, again. Now come, give me a beyblade battle." Murdock shook the dark blade idly from side to side.

Kai stared at it for a moment before stepping forward. " Are you sure you want to beybattle me, old man?"

Murdock nodded, grinning kindly. It wasn't one of those warm, kind type of ..kind grins. It was more like a subtly well-hidden sinister grin. " Yes, otherwise I wouldn't have asked. Black Dranzer will prove to be a formidable opponent, I assure you."

" Tch, yeah. We'll see." Kai moved forward again and brushed passed Murdock, ignoring the strange, seemingly distracted stares that his teammates were giving him.

Max leaned over toward Kenny and whispered behind the fingers of his hand. " Is it just me, or did this guy just get wierder?"

Kenny twitched and cast a glance over toward the blonde blader, a glance that a mother would give to her dissobedient son. " Max!" he whispered fiercly back. " Don't be so rude. This _guy _is our tour guide. And besides, I'm more worried as to how he obtained Black Dranzer."

Tyson leaned in and joined the conversation as Kai loaded Dranzer into his dark blue launcher. " Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I think it was his creepy sense of humor and... that plastic, fake-looking hair that gave off the impression of 'tour guide'...I mean, it's not like there's anything sinister or creepy about this guy, at _all_." He slouched, ending his sarcastic sentence right then and there.

Murdock moved over to the middle bey-dish and loaded Black Dranzer into a dark red launcher. Sliding his ripcord into the launcher, he slouched at the waist, readying himself for the go, his expression one of shaded assurance and mirth. Kai assumed the same position, or close to it, with one leg bent in front and the other leg stretched out behind him.

"Alright pops, ready when you are." He spoke.

Murdock snickered and nodded, almost too cheerfully. " I'm ready, Kai. Show me what you can do."

For some odd reason, those last spoken words hit Kai head on, like there was some hidden agenda or meaning behind them.

_Okay Kai. Chill out. So what if he has Black Dranzer? You've got Dranzer Flame. You can do this. Chances are he doesn't even know how to **use** Black Dranzer, anyway._

Max, Rei and Tyson jumped up to the sides of the dish and leaned forward, hands in the air as they shouted in tandum: "three....two....one.. Let it rip!!"

Murdock and Kai both pulled as hard as they could on the ripcords, letting loose Dranzer and Black Dranzer into the beyblade dish below. It was obvious to the Blade-breakers that Black Dranzer had the most power, out-doing Dranzer Flame in every possible way imaginable. Kai could also see it. His mind was reeling, but he kept his cool.

" Dranzer, hold it." Dranzer kept spinning in place, a single layer of wind and hot air building up around his orbit.

Black Dranzer moved in for the kill, for lack of a better word. The velocity at which the dark blade was spinning created an even larger orbit of wind, and would have knocked Dranzer Flame from his spin base had he not moved forward and to the side. 

"Hrm.. hmm. hmm..." Murdock smirked. His first beyblade battle against, basically a _child, _was turning out to be an amusing ball of fun.  " I'm amazed at your skill, Kai."

"What?" Kai looked up toward the lime-eyed man. 

" I said, I'm amazed at your skill."

"Hn. I haven't even done anything, pops."

Max side-glanced toward Rei who returned the gaze before peering over at Tyson. There was definite tension in the room as Mr. Dickenson and Grandpa came to stand behind the boys. 

Dranzer spun around and double-backed along the curve of the dish, tilting forward and contacting with the defense rings of Black Dranzer. Amazingly, and to everyone except Kai's surprise, the darker beyblade lifted into the air and spun to a stop as it hit the floor outside of the ring.

 A smug expression took hold of Kai's features and he straightened, catching Dranzer as the blade spun into his palm.

"You may have the strongest beyblade, Mr. Balvery, but you haven't got the skill to control it." Kai stepped down from the dish and walked passed his group, leaning against a nearby wall with his arms folded across his chest.

Murdock retrieved Black Dranzer and slipped the dark blade into the internal pocket of his jacket. He turned and chuckled in Kai's direction. " You are powerful, just as he said." His words were harsh and cold. 

Kai didn't know why, but the man's voice sent chills down his spine. Whether it was the fact that this stranger spoke to him in such a manner, or if it was what he said that sent chills, the leader couldn't figure out. He peered at Murdock and raised a brow. "Oh?"

"Yes, yes. He's quite a charming old fellow."

Tyson stepped up and clenched a fist in front of his chest, a gesture he always makes when in defensive, and/or curious mode. " Hey, who is this **_he _that you keep talking about?" His expression was stern.**

"Yeah, and what did he say about Kai?" Max walked toward Tyson and stopped by the blader's side, soon after followed by Rei.

Kenny stood behind, typing furiously upon the keys of Dizzi as he whispered. " Dizzi, I have no idea what this guy is talking about. I thought he was supposed to be a tour guide. I didn't even know he had a beyblade, let alone Black Dranzer."

"Hey, don't ask me. I've never seen this guy before. I only analyse battle strategies and beyblades, not freakos with green painted on hair." Dizzi spat in return.

Murdock turned to the other boys and smiled down at them."Never mind that, boys. That tale is for another day. If you'll excuse me, I really must be going." He turned and made for the hallway, his eyes never leaving Kai's silent form.

Kai noticed this and turned his gaze to the side and toward the ground. "Hnf."

Rei jumped passed the others and stopped behind Murdock. " Hey, Mr. Balvery."

Murdock turned and slid his hands into the pockets of his cotton pants. " Yes, Rei?"

"Uh..." Rei had completely forgotten what he was going to say, and at that moment was racking his brain, thinking of a subject to answer the questioning Murdock. " ... Aren't you supposed to be our tour guide?"  
"Yeah!" Tyson interjected. " We want our tour. I didn't miss out on lunch for nothing, y'know."

Murdock chuckled. "Boys, boys. I'm no tour guide. I'm simply a business man who posed as one so I could study the Blade-breakers. Nothing more, honestly."

"Wha?"  
"Eh?"  
" Huh...?"

"Yeah, right." Kai didn't believe a word of it and Murdock turned his attention, again.

"Don't believe me, Kai?"

" As a matter of fact, no. I don't."

"Neither do I." Rei interjected as he stepped toward Kai, turning to view Murdock from the front. " You're just a little too suspiscious for my tastes, Mr. Balvery."

Murdock chuckled and held out a hand, patting Rei on the shoulder. " Oh, please... call me Murdock. There's no need for informal greetings."

"Yeah, you're right about that." Tyson snorted and rubbed a finger underneath and across his nose. " So, uh... Why didn't you just come up to us like you are now, in the first place?"

"Nevermind that, Tyson. Balvery has to be going." Kai had lifted his gaze again and was peering at Murdock as the man  turned.

Nodding, Murdock waved to the other boys and passed Kai. " Yes, that's right. A good day to you, boys."

The Blade-breakers, as well as Mr. Dickenson and Grandpa stood in awe and confusion.

"Well... " Tyson began. " Who's up for some pizza?" Cheesily grinning, he scratched the back of his head and waved the other hand, idly.

(A.N= It's a relatively short chapter, simply because I couldn't think of anything else to fit into it.)


	6. Chapter Five A New Face, A Dark Face

(A.N::: God, finally written. Sorry I took so long, but I kept getting writer's block for this darn chapter. Ah, well. Here it is.)

BEYBLADE

CHAPTER FIVE:    A NEW FACE,  A DARK FACE

Murdock walked along the dark blue hallway and turned down a branching corridor, the first on the left from the direction of the beystadium's centre. His shoulder was gripped suddenly by a firm, large hand, overpowering in it's strength. Murdock tilted slightly and winced as he felt a tiny spark of pain shoot through his arm.

A dark, shadowed mouth moved, the voice that belonged to it, harsh and whispered. " You didn't win?"

Murdock shook his head. " No, I didn't."

"Why not? I thought I told you to win."

" I lost the battle on purpose. I wanted to see what skills Kai had."

" Haven't I informed you of his skills, already?" The voice was getting angry, Murdock could tell.

" Yes sir, you have..."

" Then what was the problem?"

" I was just testing the young one's power... As I said." Murdock stepped back from the shadowed form and rubbed his shoulder.

The man's grip was harsh... numbing, leaving claw-like imprints in Murdock's suit. He took one more step away from the shadow and nodded. " You've nothing to worry about, Boris.. Everything is going fine."

Another shaded figure stepped out, face appearing half-hidden, half-visible among the darkness. It was a teenage boy who's emerald orbs pierced through the darkness like the headlights of a train in a dark tunnel. Dark blue hair spiked about his head, stray bangs every so often falling across his placid face as he moved.

"Murdock, I want you to meet my newest graduate." Boris held out a hand to the teenager who, quickly and calmly stepped forward into the light.

His clothing was definitely...different. Black pants that grew baggy around the knee area, bunching against the top of his dark red boots. A silver tinge arched from the base of the hip along the outside of the leg until it reached the rim of the pants end. A long, black coat with buckles that hung from the shoulders down along the length of the arms, stretched passed his waist, stopping just after the top of his ankles. His shirt was the color green and had a small, silver emblem of a dragon in the middle of the chest area. The only accessories were a sturling-silver buckle chain that hung around his neck, and a sturling-gold bracelet that rounded his right wrist.

The teenaged boy gripped a round, green object with a silver trim in the palm of his hand and nodded, his features blank. 

" The name... is, Tomoshu."

Boris grinned and placed a hand loosely upon Tomoshu's shoulder. " He is my finest and newest graduate...And shall prove to be more than a formidable opponent for the Blade-breakers."

Murdock nodded and smiled maliciously as his gaze fell upon Tomoshu's face. The boy was virtually emotionless... passed the point of anger or hatred... pain or love. Just... blank. 

He turned to gaze at Boris. " When do we play, sir?"

Boris lifted his head and pondered the question. " Hmm... soon Tomoshu, very soon."

Murdock shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, confusion and curiosity evident on his features.

" Boris, what do you intend to do with Tomoshu?" He asked.

Boris stepped out of the shadows and turned the corner, peering at Kai and the Blade-breakers as a dark grin crossed his pale visage. " I intend to use him, of course."

*******

Kai pushed away from the wall and walked over to his team, arms dropping to his sides. He glanced from Rei  to Max, then Tyson and last of all, Kenny. The leader's expression was one of irritation and resentment when he turned his gaze to the blue hallway: Something.. or someone, familiar had caught his attention, yet the identity of that person was hidden by distance, as well as faded shadow.

" The Demolition Boys are definitely up to something," Kai began before twisting back to view the teens. " I'm not sure what, though. So all I have to say, is be prepared. Make sure your beyblades and Bit-beasts are in top condition at all times."

Tyson nodded and wrapped Dragoon within his fingers. " Right, Kai."

Max and Rei tilted their heads toward the ground thoughtfully, yet before they could get into any solid sort of thought pattern, Tyson interrupted.

" Who wants to discuss this over pizza!?"

******

Tyson took lead, with Max on his right and Rei on his left. Kenny was to the left of Rei and slightly behind the raven-haired teen, clutching Dizzi comfortably within the grip of his crossed over arms. Kai was trailing behind the group, hands buried within the darkened material of his pants pockets, gaze dipped toward the ground in deep thought. The cafeteria was loud and crouded, and the leader didn't like it, even though he was able to drain out all sound and commotion from his mind.

Tyson stopped suddenly and his jaw dropped, a single digit pointed out toward a buffet table that stood nearby to a full-length window. He ran ahead, ignoring the calls to slow down from Max and Kenny. Rei stepped forward and glanced back at Kai for a slight moment, before peering at Max and the Chief.

"Come on, guys," He began. " We'd better go after 'im."

Tyson had already found himself a table nearby to a pillar that stood beside the window and buffet table, a large plate filled with all kind of food standing in front of him. Steak, chops, cellary, lettus, tomatoes. Max and the others stared in awe as they sat themselves around the white cloth-covered table, digging into their own meals, rather small in comparison to Tyson's.

Kai walked slowly toward the group and turned, leaning his back a gainst the creamy-colored marble pillar and gazing around at the many people that ate at their tables. He dipped his head, yet blinked his gaze toward the ordering counter as a dark figure caught his attention. He, she,...it, was standing beside a pillar across from Kai, midnight-green cloak wrapped about it's body, black hood concealing its identity. The well-built leader felt a slight shiver of curiosity wrap around his spine, gripping relentless fingers around the joins of his bone. He shook his head and stepped forward, immediately forcing himself back against the pillar, forcing himself to stay with his team.

Rei looked up as he finished chewing a piece of maccaroni, slight concern evident in his golden-hued orbs. "Kai, what's wrong?"

The others gazed up at the leader after hearing Rei's question, intently staring into Kai's blank face. He peered down at them, sorrel eyes scanning from one face to the other and stopping on Rei. "N-...nothing." He stuttered, resting back against the pillar, arms folding across his chest as his eyes slipped closed.

Who is that person? .. If it's even a person, at all? ... And why do I keep seeing him? What does he want? I don't think it's a Dark Blader. We haven't seen them for over a year, now. Maybe... Maybe it could be... my Grandfather? .. No, I doubt it. What could he possibly want? He knows he can't pursuade me into joining Biovolt.. Boris already tried that, and failed..So many questions without answers...


	7. Chapter Six Deadly Thoughts

**BEYBLADE**

****

**CHAPTER SIX:  DEADLY THOUGHTS**

_Who is that person? .. If it's even a person, at all? ... And why do I keep seeing him? What does he want? I don't think it's a Dark Blader. We haven't seen them for over a year, now. Maybe... Maybe it could be... my Grandfather? .. No, I doubt it. What could he possibly want? He knows he can't pursuade me into joining Biovolt.. Boris already tried that, and failed..So many questions without answers..._

The dark figure remained where it stood, and Kai's eyes were once again open to peer at it. His team sat within arms reach of him and began a conversation about the Demolition Boys, as well as Murdock.

"If you ask me, I say he's a freak." Dizzi was on the table beside Kenny's food dish.

Kenny glanced toward her. " Mr. Murdock Balvery isn't a freak. He's just..-"

Tyson interrupted. " -Normally challenged. That guy gives me the genuinely-genuine creeps."

" Yeah..." Rei placed his knife and fork onto the outside rim of his empty plate. " I really don't like him, you guys. He shows far too much interest in us... especially Kai."

The dark figure disappeared with the split-second blink of Kai's orbs...literally, as if Rei's words had been some sort of trigger to retreat. Kai's gaze darted from side to side, even to the ceiling, yet no sign of the strange being was evident. How. Annoying. 

_I wish I knew who that is.. and what he wants. Why does he keep following us? You're creating too many questions for yourself, Kai. Just.. return to silence and solitude, and forget about that... dark stranger..._

"You said it, Rei." Tyson began, not hesitating to shovel another two fistfulls of mashed potato into his mouth.

The sight and behavior of Murdock Balvery had definately been a shock to the boys' systems: to all of their systems. 

Kenny spoke up. " He's an imposter who posed as a tour guide just to get a battle out of us. I wonder what the point of that, was."

"Thanks for stating the obvious, chief." Tyson said, swallowing his last piece of pumpkin.

" Kenny has a point, Tyson." Max scratched the back of his ear, curiously. " I mean.. He must have had good reason to battle us.. a good, bad reason if you see what I mean. He posed as our tour guide. Why wouldn't he just come up to us and ask for a battle?"

"Exactly." Rei stood from his seat. " He's hiding something."

" I think he's involved with The Demolition Boys." Kai's voice came as unexpected as the next beybattle.

"Wha..?" Tyson perked a brow.

" Y'think so?" Rei was hardly surprised.

" Hm, it's likely, I guess." Max moved to a stand beside Rei, soon after followed by Tyson.

" That's rediculous. Why would he be involved with The Demolition Boys?" Kenny questioned, standing also with Dizzi beneath his arm.

Kai pushed away from the wall and shrugged his shoulders. " I'm not sure. There's something about Balvery that reminds me of ... Boris. He's not too old to be one of his previous students.."

The other boys blinked.

" Kai.." Rei began.

Kai interjected. " I'm serious. I think he might be the Demolition Boys' predecessor."

Rei sweatdropped. " Don't hurt me for saying this, but.. that's rediculous. He couldn't control Black Dranzer, so how can he be the predecessor of a group so powerful?"

Max pointed a finger to the  ceiling. " Rei's got a point." He said. "You knocked Black Dranzer out of the dish without breaking a sweat."

"Yeah, I know.." Kai pondered. " .. But Murdock didn't exactly seem upset that he lost. He just kept on with that eerie grin, and acted as if he'd won, anyway."

"Oh gosh you guys." The breakers glanced toward Kenny, The Chief... he was biting his nails. " I'm getting the creeps just talking about him. Can we drop the subject and get to figuring out a beybattle plan for the tournament, please?"

Rei nodded toward Kenny and turned to gaze at the others, his golden-hued orbs darting from one breaker to the other as he spoke. " Chief has a point. We should really forget about Mr. Balvery..and concentrate on a battle plan."

" Ookay.." Tyson rubbed a finger beneath and across his nose. " I'm ready for anything you can throw at me, Chief."

Kenny gave off a half-smile and nodded, following behind Max as Kai led them to the Taxi and bus bay of the stadium. 

Kai stood in front of the group and watched as taxis and buses drove by. He folded both arms across his chest and gazed around while awaiting the BBA bus' arrival. He walked along the pathway, his team following closely behind, and found a patch of soft grass for them to sit on. Kenny sat behind Max, who sat behind and slightly to the side of Rei, who sat next to Tyson, legs folded beneath him and hands clasped together in his lap. 

One would expect the bay to be noisy and crowded, however it was calm and silent. Maybe it only seemed that way to Kai as he kept on walking alongside the rushing traffic. So many thoughts of questions clashed with conclusions and answers against the walls of his mind, causing him to lose any real focus as he stepped onto the side of the road, into the line of inevitable danger. 

Nothing like this had ever really happened to him, or his team, and he had no idea of how to protect the Blade-Breakers if any trouble arose. Murdock surely was trouble, although he hadn't done anything that caused Kai to react in any which way. 

_His grin..and his eyes.. Why do they haunt me? ...What's so significant about this man that makes me shiver? Makes me want to hide?_

A large, semi-trailer truck zoomed it's way along the highway that joined onto the taxi and bus bay, sending a thick puff of black smoke into the blue welkin with every horn sounded. Kai could hear something disrupting his thoughts, but didn't bother to look up. These thoughts he was having, were far too important to forget about.

 His mind reeled and he clenched both fists as four hands yanked him from the road back onto the path, back to safey. Kai snapped out of his thoughtful daze and looked down toward his arms at the hands, soon after peering back at what appeared to be Max and Rei.

"Yeesh, Kai. What were you thinking!?" Rei stared wide-eyed at the leader.

An obvious tension had built itself between the three boys.. no, five boys now that Tyson and Kenny had joined in pulling Kai away from the edge of the footwalk, and onto the grass. Thick and murky tension, the kind that's....tense.

"Yeah. And you tell me to settle down around traffic." Max tried cracking a joke to ease the tension.

Kai stared absentmindedly at his team and raised a brow. " .. What.? ..I was..."

"Kai, dude.. you almost walked into a truck!" Tyson blinked rappidly.

Kenny ran around in circles behind the group screaming and wailing. He had left Dizzi open among the blades of grass.

" Wow, chief. Calm down. Kai, as you can see, is perfectly fine. Sure that was a close call and I almost short-circuited from shock and awe, but everything is fine. Kai's alright." She tried in vain to relax the Chief.

"Aw Dizzi. What if Kai.. what...if he actually.. I can't even begin to comprehend how bad that would be! We almost lost a friend and team leader!"

"Chillax, Chief. Kai's right here and is fine. No need for worries." Max sent a happy smile in Kenny's direction, though couldn't help but wonder about Kai. " Kai, what happened? Weren't you watching your path?"

The well-built leader glanced toward Max and shrugged, soon after shoving his way passed the group and leaning against a nearby tree.

_What the heck just happened?_


	8. Chapter Seven Anger and Hatred

****

BEYBLADE

CHAPTER SEVEN: ANGER AND HATRED

The well-built leader glanced toward Max and shrugged, soon after shoving his way passed the group and leaning against a nearby tree.

What the heck just happened?

The B.B.A (Beyblade Battle Association.) bus appeared through a misty haze on the horizon, growing in size as it crept closer along the road. It screeched to a halt, the high-pitched tone ringing throughout the boy's heads, which forced them to clamp their hands over their ears. The doors slid open and Tyson was the first to step forward, followed by Kenny who held Dizzi beneath one arjm. Max and Rei delayed their step onto the bus because they wished to stay with Kai until he was ready to move. 

The blond-haired blader was the first to walk toward the leader, followed obviously, by Rei who's lion-like bandaged hair swayed back and forth across and behind his legs. Kai looked up as he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. He'd assumed his usual, cold and distant stare, the expression first noticed before the blade-breakers were formed. 

Max raised a brow and reached out a hand, placing it upon the slate-haired boy's shoulder. " Kai," He said. " Are you ready to go?"

Rei came to a stop beside him. " Yeah.. The bus... is here, Kai.."

Kai stared blankly before pushing away from the tree, brushing passed both bladers. " I know it is.." He stepped onto the bus and made his way toward the back seat, eyes immediately slipping closed in thought.

Max and Rei cast curious and confused glances toward each other, which was hardly surprising. Kai's attitude had changed dramatically. He was almost... as cold and distant as when they first met him.

Tyson placed a hand upon the window and slid it open, calling through the clear gap. " Come on, guys! Let's go, already!"

**********

"This is rediculous! I'm better than he is!" A crimson-haired boy paced back in forth in front of Boris' desk.

It was quite clear that the youth was angered. Both hands were clenched, stiff arms swinging rigidly by his sides as he moved.

Boris cleared his throat. " Tala, calm yourself down. I will _not_ tolerate such_ childish _behavior." 

" But, _Boris! _I've lead the Demolition Boys for five years! Why bring in a new recruit to overthrow me?... **_Me!_**"

" Tala, _enough_!" The grey-haired man stood, towering over Tala's still shorter form. " He's not overthrowing you. Tomoshu is nothing more than a new recruit... whom will help the Demolition Boys with the work they fail to complete."

Tala narrowed his eyes and dipped his head, two cirmson bangs falling across his pale face. Long brows were tilted toward the middle of his forehead in a display of furious anger. He struggled to keep a hand down, struggled to keep from striking the dark-blue haired boy whom stood just metres in front of him. 

There was nothing the leader of the Demolition Boys could do. He couldn't disobey Boris and argue to get his point across any longer, especially after Boris.. **'_kindly requested'_** he stop. Tala drifted into shallow thought. _"Gah! This is so rediculous! I don't believe Boris wants to replace me with this... imposter!"_

Tomoshu's left brow twitched, only very slightly, as if he'd heard Tala's thoughts. The Demolition Boy caught a glimpse of this.. twitch, and straightened his posture, willing forth his strength to unclench both hands. God, this kid was so darn annoying. How did he manage to strike so much fear into Tala's cold and usually fearless heart? What was it about Tomoshu that was so... intimidating?

Dark bangs slid over the taller boy's hairline to conceal emerald orbs as he stepped toward Tala. The crimson-haired boy, however, stood his ground and refused to step back, thinking that Tomoshu's sudden advance was meant to frighten: but, Tomoshu only stopped in front of the younger, and much shorter boy and narrowed both eyes at him, accusingly. This caused Tala to tremble internally.

"Sir Boris.." His voice... soft and sneakishly kind.

Boris glanced at Tomoshu. " Yes, Tomoshu?"

" I want to play... Can I play?"

Tala raised a brow. What an incredibly odd request. He wanted to play_. "Who cares?"_ He told himself mentally. _" Tomoshu has made you lose your cool. He's created an anger in you that you can't shake, Tala... or, **couldn't** shake. But now, you are calm. No more yelling or arguing. Just... go with the flow."_

*************

The bus rocked slowly from left to right, wheels every so often struggling to find grip against the road of gravel and mud. It had begun to rain, heavily and relentlessly. It was a wonder the bus' roof hadn't been pumelled into a complete nothingness by the heavy drops. Tyson slouched in his seat, as always, giving off the impression that he'd had too much to eat. 

" I'm so starving..." He groaned.

" Yeesh, Tyson. Howcome you're not chubby yet from all the food you stuff down?" Dizzi perked up from her idle state on Kenny's lap.

" Yeah, Tyson. Eheheh." Max chuckled and pointed accusingly at the midnight-blue haired boy who was sitting in the chair before him. 

Tyson shrugged. " Eh, who cares about that. I just want to eat, and I want to eat **_now!_**" He adopted a malicious grin and sat up.

Rei was busy sitting in the chair just in front of Kai, arms folded across his chest, head tilted downward slightly. His golden hues were viewing the window to his right. He wasn't looking at anything particular: just... stared at the clear spot between the reflection of his face and blur of the outside world. 

A sigh escaped him, mentally. _" Hnhh.. What's wrong with Kai? .. He could have been.. seriously hurt, today. What if we weren't there to... rescue him? I shouldn't think so negatively. Things will be fine once we get back to our hotel room. Kai can relax there, maybe catch a nap or something. I'm really worried about 'm."_

Mr. Dickenson and Grandpa Granger (Tyson's dude of a granfather) sat up front behind the bus driver. Dickenson's hands were clasped loosely over the round grip handle of his walking stick, while Granpa's fingers were spread about the length of his dojo stick. A quiet couple, the old men were as they gazed at the passing world outside. 

It had been Mr. Dickenson's idea to return the boys to their hotel, at least until he thought of something else for them to do. He hadn't caught any of what had happened to the breakers outside, just before the bus arrived, and the boys had planned on keeping it that way. Especially Tyson. If Mr. Dickenson thought they were in danger, then there would have been no tournament for sure.

Max stifled a yawn by covering his mouth with a single digit. Both blue occules blinked tiredly._ " Aww man.. Why am I so tired? I was hoping to visit a Hobby shop before returning to the hotel, but I don't think my exhausted legs will carry me. Hrn. Oh well, there's always tomorrow. Eheh."_


	9. Chapter Eight Confrontations

****

BEYBLADE

CHAPTER EIGHT: CONFRONTATIONS

The hotel finally came into view and Tyson sighed happily as the bus stopped. He jumped down from the top step of the bus' door and ran through the hotel's doors, spinning to a stop in front of a rather important looking man. The teenager coughed and cleared his throat rather loudly as if he wished to make a point, literally. He pointed a finger at the man's pale face and slurred through the side of his mouth.

"Watch where you're going, mister. He-ith who-th shall steppith in the way of Tysonith and his food shall perish beneath his iron-clad boot!"

Max and Kenny walked through the doors just in time to catch Tyson's little... speech, if you could call it that. " It's iron-clad fist, Tyson, and we're in the twenty-first century now." Kenny interjected, taking the speech seriously as he did, every other thing.

Mr. Dickenson and Grandpa walked passed the boys toward the elevators and stepped into one, calling out along their palms that they'd meet up again either at the hotel room or cafeteria. Mr. Dickenson's frail mouth had been twisted upward into a very amused and genuine grin, probably caused by Tyson and Kenny's short conversation.

Tyson glanced back at Kenny and shrugged his shoulders, waving a hand at Dickenson and Granpda. His clenched fists found their resting place against his hips as he turned back to the man. " Whaaaa..?"

Nothing but an empty space of air with a few by-passers resided where the man once stood. Tyson, obviously scepticle, turned and tapped his foot against the marble floor. "Hookay. I don't mean to sound **corny** and **everything-else **and **cliche **here, but... That guy, he was _right _in _front_ of me and when I turned away, he _disappeared_. Did any of you see him _leave_?"

Rei stepped through the doors and stopped a little way beside Max just in time to hear Tyson's question, Kai following slowly behind.

" Uh.." Max blinked and shrugged also, holding up both arms to his sides, palms facing upward. " Nope. Sorry, Tyson."

Tyson hmmed. " Oh well, noooo biggy!" He turned and ran for the cafeteria and was soon stopped by a tall boy's lithe yet well-built frame, which he evidently crashed into. 

"Ooof!! Hey watch where you're go-..." Tyson shook a fist at the boy, yet quickly ceased the gesture as he peered closer. " W-who are **_you_**?"

The boy looked down, emerald eyes seeming to grin at the younger boy who still sat sprawled upon the marble floor, though no other facial feature even so much as twitched. " My name... is of no importance to you, mortal."

Rei and Max blinked, Kenny trembled, and Kai for once, actually looked up at the sound of someone else's voice. A cold, familiar voice. 

The blade-breakers leader's own sorrel eyes widened the slightest half of an inch, more than likely in curiosity than surprise or shock. Dark-blue hair concealed the top half of the stranger's face beneath shadow, and the chains and buckles upon his unlit clothing created an image of musically evil proportions.

****

"Hnn.."

Tyson stood and shook his fist again, teeth clenched and grinding against one another. " Mortal? **_Mortal_**, you say!? Huh! I'll teach you." 

Kai stepped forward through the blade-breakers and stood in front of them, orbs gazing up at the slightly taller boy's own face. The leader's expression was one of unsure determination, yet he felt protective over his team, which he definitely _was_ sure of. Stepping forward was a good idea, for it got Tyson to shut up and probably saved him from any unnatural harm.

The boy of same age looked down at Kai. _" Kai...." _His lips parted and he spoke, answering Tyson's question while his gaze kept on the leader. " My name.. is Tomoshu. I am a world-class beyblader, the likes of which everyone has yet to experience." It was almost as if he was talking to Kai instead of answering any questions.

Kai gagged, mentally. _" Huh. Thought he was a blader.. but world-class, **I **don't think so. I'll have to see for myself to believe **that **one."_

Tyson tugged on the rim of his glove, tightening it about his hand. " Oh, feel up to proving that?"

Tomoshu broke his seemingly endless gaze from Kai and turned to face Tyson. " No thank you. I'm really busy at the moment, perhaps _too_ busy to battle amatuers. However, I promise when I am free, I shall send my servants in search of you. That is when I shall give you a battle. Might I ask your name?"

"Busy talking to us, maybe.. you sure as heck aren't busy with anything else by the looks of -" Tyson's thoughts were cut short when Tomoshu asked his question. " Oh, my name is T-"

" His name doesn't concern you.." Kai interjected.

Tomoshu cracked a very slight grin and peered over at Kai, blankly. " ...Ah, Sparky finally decides to speak. Very well, then. Good day to you all." He turned on one heel and continued on his way, Kai watching his every move.

Max gave off a small chuckle and Kenny scratched at his head, frantically. Rei cracked the slightest smile and Tyson shook a fist at the retreating back of Tomoshu. 

" Gah! I coulda taken 'im!"

" I don't know, Tyson." Kenny said.

Tyson turned back to him and raised both brows. " Haw..? Whadduya mean, Chief?"

" Well, we really don't know anything about that beyblader, so you battling him could have been a big mistake."

" Or it could have been an easy win." Rei added.

"Right," Kenny continued, " Which is exactly why I say it could have been a mistake."

" Who cares?" Kai spat.

" Wha?"

"What's that?"

Rei and Max turned to view Kai, whom had his arms folded across his chest. " The fact that you're all talking about someone we just met whom is so insigificant, disgusts me. Why waste valuable brain matter on that cheese ball when you can work at new battle strategies?"

" Hm, Kai has a point." Max rubbed his index finger and thumb against his chin.

" Yeah, you guys. We should really get to the hotel room and start planning. But.." Rei glanced at the others before turning back to the leader. " Maybe you... should get some rest, Kai.."

" Don't waste your time worrying about me _either_, Rei." Kai turned toward the elevators and purposely avoided them, making his way for the staircase that stood to the right.

Tyson pondered a thought before jogging after Kai, followed closely by his teammates." Hey Kai, wait up!"

************

Tomoshu turned the corner and stopped immediately, his emerald hues staring directly in front at the pitch blackness.

"Hn. Four boys. Tala, Spencer, Bryan and Ian. All leaning against the wall, arms folded across their chests or hanging almost lifelessly by their sides." He turned to gaze at the boys and sure enough, he was correct.

There stood the team of four in the exact position that Tomoshu had predicted without a second glance. _"Hardly surprising.. They're so predictable."_

" A greetings to you Tala, I suppose." He nodded, very slightly.

Tala's brow twitched and he pushed away from the wall, arms dropping rigidly to his sides. Oh how he wanted to lift both arms and clamp his digits around that scrawny, yet not-so-scrawny boy's neck and strangle the life from him. Boris would surely have his head though, if he was to even begin to do such a thing. He nodded in return and passed Tomoshu, Bryan and Spencer following, then Ian. They all cast glances evil enough to put the lord of hell himself to shame, yet the dark-blue haired blader payed no attention, nor did he give the expressions another thought.


	10. Chapter Nine An Uneventful Day

****

BEYBLADE

CHAPTER NINE: AN UNEVENTFUL DAY

Tyson sprawled out across his bed which stood beside the southern window and crossed his arms beneath his head, dark eyes angrily staring up at the creamy-white ceiling. It was early the next morning and everyone was surprised that he was awake, everyone except for Kai that is, whom couldn't quite let go of the fact that he almost perished beneath the wheels of an eighteen-wheeler.

" You're all **_amatuers. _**I'll send **_my servants _**when I'm ready... when **_I'm ready_**!" Tyson sat up and scratched furiously at his head. 

" Graaahh! That guy****annoysme!"

Max chuckled happily and waved a hand at Tyson, folding his legs beneath him as he sat upon a bed of his own. " Chill out, Tyson. _Everyone_ annoys _you_."

Kai leant against a wall beside his bed and peered out through the window, head dipped back against the frame. All he really could see was his own reflection in the glass, yet he tried to look passed it. The window was basically frozen over with a layer of thin ice, which created a misty haze that was virtually impossible to see through. _"What's wrong with me? I came so close to...."_

The leader couldn't help but re-run images of the passing truck that almost took his life the previous day. His thoughts were so strong and mind bending that he lost concentration and had walked onto the busy road. _" Hn, I'm such an idiot."_

" Yeah, true Max. But this guy really annoys me. Moreso than the other guys!" Tyson sat up and slouched. " Mrf!... How dare he insult me like that."

" Like what?" Rei looked up from his cook book.

" Like... _that_." Tyson waved a hand through the air. " Saying he'll send _servants_ for me when he's ready to beybattle. He's almost as bad as Enrique or Oliver."

Dizzi snickered, which caused Kenny to look down at her screen. " Tyson, just take it easy. It was probably a bad joke." He said.

Max tilted his head and scratched at his earlobe, thoughtfully. " I don't think so."

Rei thought of adding a comment to the conversation yet stopped himself from doing so. The cookbook that he was reading suddenly got boring and wasn't helpful at all with how to make certain sponge cakes. He was now gazing at Kai, a thoughtfully worried expression hinting in his cat-like features. 

Kai turned to the others and parted his lips. " Forget about him, Tyson. We all have to remember what we're here for. The Russian tournament. That's all that matters. The sooner we win it, the sooner we get out of this stinkin' hotel."

" That's better." He thought to himself. _" Keep your act together, Kai. Be a leader like you're supposed to be, and lead your team to victory. Forget about yourself, and worry more about the Blade-Breakers and their battles.."_

Dizzi perked up. " Kai has a very good point. We should start planning a strategy for the first match."

" Yeah...." Rei closed the book and placed it down upon a foot-rest that stood beside him.

" Alright." Max gave off a slightly crooked grin as he climbed onto Kenny's bed, bouncing a few times before sitting motionlessly beside the chief. " What's the plan, Chief?"

" Okay. Dizzi?" Kenny questioned Dizzi, the tone in his voice indicating that he wished for his bit-beast to bring up some sort of window on her screen.

" Got it, chief." Dizzi said, popping open a window that had conveniently fit Dranzer, Driger, Draciel and Dragoon on one page. 

" Okay. Firstly, we're up against the Blade Sharks."

" The Blade Sharks? Are you _nuts_!?" Tyson spat a piece of bread from his mouth in protest. It landed upon the glass of a window far off on the other side of the room.

" Don't talk with you're mouth full, Tyson." Max chuckled. "But seriously, how did the Blade Sharks end up in the tournament, Kenny?"

" Well Max, apparently Mr. Dickenson invited them." Kenny answered.

Rei linked his fingers together and placed both clasped hands upon his chest as he slouched in his seat. He was sitting beside the door that exited the hotel room and lead to the hallway of the second floor, listening in to the battle plan and to whom is next opponents were.

" The Blade Sharks? .. They're Kai's... old team. Why would Mr. Dickenson invite **them**?"

Kai turned and gazed at Dizzi's screen. A picture of the Blade Sharks, all four of them was up in a separate window. _" Carlos.. Stuart.. Casey.. Trevor. **Just** what I need. More former team-mates...."_

The leader sighed and glanced at the Blade-Breakers. 

Tyson bounced away from his bed and tugged on his left glove, once again tightening it around his fingers. " Let's do something, guys. I need to get my mind off o'that cocky so-called _blader_."

" We could check out the art gallery!" Kenny threw a fist into the air and grinned, a cheesy grin.

Rei gazed over at him and then looked to Tyson. " Do you think we should go _anywhere_ in this weather? Its freezing cold outside. There's more than likely going to be a blizzard if not a strong storm, at least."

" Rei's right." Kenny sighed. " I really wanted to check out the art gallery though. I've never been and apparently its one of the largest galleries in the world."

" There won't be a storm for at least another four hours. You can go off if you want. There's no danger." Kai stared out through the window.

" Mhm! Let's go, guys! Kenny, you go with Rei to the gallery, and I'll go visit a hobby shop with Max." Tyson made his way for the door, followed closely by Max who cried out happily.

Kenny was the next to exit the room and Rei trailed behind him, casting a last glance at Kai as he stepped out. " You're not coming, Kai?"

Kai shook his head, once. " I've got other things to do.." A simple, yet effective answer.

Rei pondered for a moment and nodded, disappearing behind the hotel room door as he closed it.

*********

" Oh yeah, guys! We're finally doing something." Tyson darted through the circular doors of the foyer and ran out onto the pavement, placing a hand over his eyes to bridge the blinding morning sun. 

"Yeah, eheheh." Max came to a chuckling stop beside the midnight-blue haired boy.

Rei and Kenny quietly walked up to the two Blade-Breakers and stopped near the edge of the paved walkway, both pairs of eyes scrutinizing the best possible direction to journey in. 

" Hmm.." Kenny began as he peered down at Dizzi. " According to Dizzi, this is the fastest and easiest way to get to the gallery from here."

Rei shrugged and began walking and Kenny followed, opposite to the direction of Max and Tyson. " We'll meet up with you guys, later."

Tyson waved and found himself being pulled along the pavement, much to his unexpected curiosity. Max had grabbed a firm hold upon his wrist and was running for the nearest Hobby shop. Apparently he didn't wish to waste time walking.

" Max, slow down a bit, would ya?" Tyson blinked and grabbed a hold of his cap, which had just slipped away from his bangs. 

" No chance of that, Tyson. Eheheh." Max chuckled as he turned the corner, narrowly missing an oncoming rush of Russian people.

"Awww, awesome!" Max stopped suddenly and peered up at the sign that hung from the building's roof, managing to keep his feet as Tyson crashed to a halt behind him. " Look, Tyson. We're here, already." He entered.

" M-Max! Wait up." Tyson got to his feet and followed.


	11. Chapter Ten Shopping and SightSeeing

****

BEYBLADE

CHAPTER TEN: SHOPPING AND SIGHT-SEEING

" This gallery is known as the Odoevsky gallery and was founded in nineteen-ninety nine. Before ninety-nine, the exhibitions were performed in exhibition halls of the Ekaterinburg Cinema House. The most brilliant was the nineteen-ninety eight project of exhibition by Johen Ehhman, a famous German artist. " Kenny beamed.

Rei leaned against a wall nearby and chuckled, eyes closed. " You're sure know a lot about Russian art history."

" Well, I wouldn't know _half _the things I do if it wasn't for Dizzi." Kenny happily held Dizzi within both hands.

" Aww chief.." Dizzi sniffed. " That's ... _so_ sweet."

Rei grinned at the sarcastic tone that Dizzi gave off and lifted his gaze, golden occuli scanning the very few people that ambled, every so often lifting a glance to the exhibits that caught their interest. The former White-Tiger's body immediately stiffened as if a cold, deadly hand was gripping the very thing that kept him relaxed. He inhaled and absentmindedly held his breath, eyes unblinkingly widened to the point of splitting. One word came to his mind. _"Bryan."_

  
Sure enough, the lavender-haired teen showed his emotionless face. He strolled from the entrance of the gallery and made his way across the bronze marble floor, heavy leather boots creating the softest of sounds as they fell, one in front of the other. The Demoltion boy was staring straight ahead as if he'd already decided on a destination. The fact that Bryan was alone sent a wave of puzzled thoughts through Rei's mind.

" Why... is he alone? Wouldn't he be with Tala..? Or.. at_ least_, Spencer?" Rei thought.

Bryan sent a dead glance in Rei's direction, the corner of his thin lips twisting into the most sneerish of smirks. This of course, made Rei stiffen even more, if such a thing was even possible considering how rigid his muscles and limbs already were. The smirk on Bryan's face wasn't just evil, it was saying something also. But what?

" H-..hey Chief.." Rei stuttered.

Kenny, without looking back as he gazed at the other paintings and sculptures, answered. " Mmyeah, Rei?"

Rei pushed away from the wall very slowly and tapped Kenny on his shoulder. " We've been here for almost an hour and a half. Maybe... we should go?"

" Go? _Why_? Is there something bothering you, Rei?" Kenny frowned.

He hadn't been able to spend much time in galleries and museums because of the hardcore beyblade training the team was doing.

" Oh, oh. I'm detecting some seriously cold vibes, you guys." Dizzi spat.

" Yeah..." Rei inched toward the exit, followed closely by a slouching Kenny.

" Really, Dizzi? What do you think it is?" Kenny asked.

" I'm not sure. Let's just say, this vibe is cold enough to suit a demolition boy." Dizzi replied.

Kenny clenched his teeth and creeped closer to Rei whom had just reached the exit. Bryan quietly walked behind the boys, apparently oblivious to their presence. With a sigh of relief as the lavender-haired teen slipped out of view, Rei passed through the sliding doors and onto the walkway, Kenny and Dizzi following closely behind.

*******

Kai had to admit that he was glad to see his team leave. Planning a battle strategy could wait. He needed silence and time alone in a place he felt safe and secure. Although the hotel was four stars recommended and slightly below class of any other that he'd stayed at, Kai felt this was the place he was most secure and safe.

" Admit it, Kai. You actually **like** this place." he thought to himself.

Just sitting on his bed staring down at Dranzer's bit-piece made the time fly. His teammates had already been gone for at least an hour. It was the longest time he'd been separated from them since they landed in Ekaterinburg, Russia. three days ago. In fact, it had been the longest separation since last time they were in Russia for the tournament. Oh well. Kai shut his thoughts of last year's tournament out. He didn't exactly feel the want or need to reminisce about it.

A double knock shook the door and Kai stood, sorrel eyes idly trailing to the wooden barrier between himself and the hotel's hallway. He waited silently, and another two knocks rang out, forcing him to step forward. He stopped as the door eerily creaked open, revealing the face of Tomoshu and Tala behind it. The crimson-haired boy had his arms folded over his chest and was standing behind Tomoshu whom, buckles and all, stood silently and straight, dead gaze locked on Kai's well-built form.

The Blade-Breakers' leader remained where he was, quietly glancing from one boy to the other. Damn and double damn. All he wanted was some silence and alone time that lasted more than an hour, but obviously he couldn't have even _that_. Tala had an annoyed expression on his usually over-confident, smirky face and Tomoshu's expression was blank...distant... unreadable. The dark-haired boy, bigger in height and muscle-definition than Tala, stepped one foot forward and Kai, without knowing it before he did it, stepped back.

"Kai, you idiot. Now he thinks you're afraid of him." He thought to himself, slipping Dranzer into the pocket of his teal coat.

Tomoshu smirked at Kai's movements and lifted a hand toward the shorter boy. 

" What do you want?" Kai spat in annoyance, ignoring Tomoshu's gesture.

Tala stayed in the hallway, peering passed Tomoshu at Kai's form. A slight smirk twisted his dead-looking mouth upward.

" I don't want anything, Kai." Tomoshu replied, calmly.. quietly. " But someone _does_ wish to _see_ you."

Kai blinked in thought before his brows dipped into an angered frown. " Sorry, kid. I'm not goin' anywhere with you."

" Hm. Alright then, Sparky. Perhaps..." Tomoshu waved a hand toward the door and Spencer stepped into view. " Spencer _and_ Tala might change your mind."

Kai smirked. " Huh. I know what they're capable of. They couldn't force a fly to _walk_ if their lives depended on it."

Tala's brow twitched slightly, as did Spencer's as if they were creepishly in unison with one another.

" True, true.. but you've no idea of what _I'm_ capable of." Tomoshu peered at Kai through his dark-blue tresses.

Kai pondered. " You've got a point there, bluey."

Tala and Spencer lifted their hands to chest-height and brought their beyblades into view, bit-pieces shining furiously as if reaching out to grab for something. Tomoshu did the same, lifting his own beyblade to Kai's face. The slate-haired teen gripped a hand around his pocket, holding tightly onto Dranzer's body as his own bit-piece restlessly shone though the blue material.

*********

A rather dark hobby shop, yet at the same time bright. Bright because of Max's happy attitude and the cheesy expression on his face. Tyson was at the other end of the shop, in fact, he was at the far end while Max strolled through the aisles, picking out Draciel upgrades from every category. Attack rings, Defence rings, Spin bases. 

" This is heaven. _Heaven_ I tell you." He beamed while placing a pile of boxes in front of the shopkeeper, whom of course, stared wide-eyed at the blonde-haired boy.

" Uhm.." His gruff and kind voice pushed through his parted lips. " Kid, will you be able to pay for all of that?" 

The Russian accent was so strong that Max could barely understand it and placed a hand to his ear, brow raised. " Wha..? I didn't quite catch that."  
Tyson chuckled cheesily and jumped on Max, resting an arm on the younger blader's head as he placed down a collection of boxes of his own. " He wants to know if you have enough _rubles_ for this equipment, Maxie." Tyson spoke the word 'rubles' with a bit on an accent.

Max chuckled. " Ohohohhh... Well.." He looked up at Tyson then back at the shopkeeper. " Yeah, I should do.. Uh.."

Tyson grinned and dug a hand into his own pocket, pulling out a bunch of coins and tossing them to the counter. " Of _course_ we can afford this stuff, old paaal."

Max stifled a chuckle and pushed his boxes forward, which were soon scanned by the old shopkeeper and placed in two plastic bags. Tyson's packages followed soon after and both boys sauntered out of the shop, bags happily gripped within their digits.

" What say we get a bite to eat before returning to the hotel, Maxie?" Tyson grinned.

Max shrugged his shoulders and chuckled. " Okay, Tyson." He suddenly dashed forward, calling over his shoulder. " Beat you to the nearest resturant!" murmuring soon after to himself. " Wherever that is.."

Tyson blinked and raised two fists into the air. " Hey, hey! No fair!"


	12. Chapter Eleven Broken Glass

****

BEYBLADE

CHAPTER ELEVEN: BROKEN GLASS

" What say we get a bite to eat before returning to the hotel, Maxie?" Tyson grinned.

Max shrugged his shoulders and chuckled. " Okay, Tyson." He suddenly dashed forward, calling over his shoulder. " Beat you to the nearest resturant!" murmuring soon after to himself. " Wherever that is.."

Tyson blinked and raised two fists into the air. " Hey, hey! No fair!"

********

The sun had finally begun to peek out from behind a barrier of heavily-grey clouds, which was slightly surprising considering a blizzard was supposed to be on its way. It shone a spot of warmth onto Rei's nearly frozen cheek, sending a wave of comfort and serenity that washed through the blader's body. Seeing Bryan mustn't have been good for his immune system. He felt sick and tired, as if he'd been fighting off a blizzard for hours on end, without a break. Kenny was strolling closely beside the obsidian-blue haired blader, Dizzi's laptop-body hugged tightly and securely to his chest.

Two hours was enough time to be separated from the group. Besides, Kai was more than likely worried about the team. After all, having a blizzard as well as a couple of past-time rival bladers on your tail wasn't exactly a safe and/or comforting thought. The two Blade-breakers found themselves standing in front of the hotel's doors, both silently and motionlessly beside each other, both lines of vision directed to the shards of broken glass only two metres away. 

Rei took one step forward, a puzzled expression holding his face in place. " What... happened?" He looked up, both eyes widening as he noticed that the glass had come from the Blade-breakers' hotel room. " Kai..."

Kenny stepped forward also, slightly puzzled by the broken glass. " How'd all this glass get here?" He questioned.

Rei darted for the door, soon after followed by a distraught and still confused Kenny.

Max and Tyson were walking along the pathway, both patting their overly stuffed stomachs and grinning from ear to ear. Their grins however, faded almost instantly and became expressions of confusion and curiosity as they saw both buddy bladers running at top speed into the hotel. Max cast a repeatedly-blinking glance at Tyson whom clenched a fist, darting forward after Rei and the Chief.

*************

The hotel room was completely deserted, save for Rei and Kenny who stood staring at it from the doorway. Rei rushed forward and placed his hands around the the window sill, being careful to avoid any broken outjutting pieces of glass. Kenny just stood there without moving. Without moving that is, until Max and Tyson rushed through. Their speed and messy entrance forced the Chief to spin and almost lose his balance. Max stopped behind Tyson and looked around at the virtually turned-over room, while Tyson stopped beside Rei and peered through the open window. 

" Whaw... What happened, here?" He asked.

Rei gritted his teeth. " I... I don't know, Tyson... but Kai is gone."

Max stared blankly at Rei. " Yeah... no kidding.. Who would do this to our room? Kai wouldn't have... would he?"

" No way, pal" Rei began. " I have a feeling this... has something to do with that blue-haired guy, the one Tyson bumped into."

" A-Are you serious?" Tyson blinked, questioningly.

" I'm dead serious. I think they... might have confronted Kai here."

" Now Rei," began Kenny as he opened Dizzi and sat her ontop of the only unturned bedside-table. He couldn't believe how messy and dishevelled the room was. " ...We don't know for sure that he had anything to do with this. Kai isn't even here either, so let's not jump to conclusions. It's not uncommon for a hotel room to be robbed and raided."

" Yeah, Chief.. but what are the odds of bandits choosing one of the highest rooms to raid? Why would they go to all that trouble? I mean, why waste time climbing those stairs to get to our room, when there are many rooms on the bottom floor, closer to the entrance?" Dizzi asked, smartly.

" Dizzi has a point. " Max said, pointing a finger to the ceiling as he glanced over at the liquid-crystal screen.

Tyson dipped his head and gritted his teeth angrily, though the angered expression was soon wiped from his face and replaced with an oddly curious one. He bent down at the knees and pointed. " Guys! Look! It's... it's... blood!"

The breakers all gasped, almost in unison and kneeled down beside Tyson, surrounding the small crimson puddle. 

" Oh no!" Max placed both hands upon his head in shock.

" That's Kai's blood!" The Chief squealed.

" Chief, are you nuts? How would you know what Kai's _blood _looks like? He's _so_ careful, I'd be surprised if he's even had so much as a _papercut_ in his life." Tyson rolled his eyes and pointed with his other finger. " Besides, this blood is glowing.."

Rei nodded. " Yeah..."

The entire team gained their feet quickly in unison and gripped hands to their pockets. Their beyblades were glowing furiously against the varied colors of material, bit-pieces in the middle brightening up the darkened room.

" Wha-What's going on? Dragoon's restless." Tyson removed his blade from his pocket and glared down at the bit-piece.

" So is Driger. What... do you think they want, guys?" Rei questioned, gazing down at Driger's bit.

" Who knows? Maybe they're restless... because Dranzer and Kai aren't here?" Max shrugged, tilting his head as he glanced from one Blade-breaker to the other.

" It makes sense... " Rei added.

Kenny nodded. " It's plausible."

Dizzi made a sniffling noise. " Chief.. It's.. more than plausible. I can sense it, too. Dranzer isn't anywhere _near _to where _we_ are." Her voice, although serious, had the slightest tinge of humor: more than likely the way Dizzi dealt with emotional situations.

" Well, I don't care what the weather says. I sa~y.. we go out and look for Kai!" Tyson tugged on the rim of his glove after shoving Dragoon back into his pocket. " What say you guys?" ( A.N.:: ~ elongates a word. eg::::: sa~y.. means.. Saaayy. =) )

The others gave out a sync reply of 'let's do it!' and before Kenny had the time to object, they'd already bolted through the door.

" Awohhhh...." Kenny slouched.

" Oh, relax Chief. You can either go with them... or, help me clean up this mess of a hotel room." Dizzi cracked.

***********

Dranzer. The only thing that Kai could hear about the sound of sleet and snow covering the earth with wild abandon, was the one word that echoed in his frozen mind. Dranzer had taken a beating from all three opposing bit-beasts back at the hotel, and the leader had done nothing but worry about his own sacred spirit. Injured and exhausted the red phoenix had become, the result of a long, purposely-drawn-out battle.

Jumping through the window seemed like a good idea at the time and the slate-haired boy was surprised that he'd only suffered from a few cuts and bruises along his right arm, not to mention the fact that he could have suffered a few broken bones from the two-story drop, alone. Who cares if he ran from Tomoshu and the two Demolition Boys, anyway? So he seemed like a coward, and he hated that- at least he and Dranzer were alive.

Kai gripped a hand around his right elbow and kept jogging along the snowy bank, the very edgings of civilization fading into nothingness behind him. The snow and wind had lowered his chances of seeing anything further away than arms length, dramatically and he knew with every step he took, that he'd been gaining further away from Ekaterinburg and moreso into the Russian wilderness. 

Kai's legs felt heavy, as if his bones were filled with an icy-cold metal that weighed him down, burdened him with every next step. He knew he had to keep on going, for Dranzer's sake, for his own sake... for his team. Whether or not Tomoshu was following behind was far beyond the Blade-breaker's knoweledge yet he kept on, unwilling to take the risk of stopping.

Kai's legs could carry him no further and he collapsed to his knees, huddled in a small lump of snow that grew on one side of him with the direction the wind carried it. His body trembled violently from the cold, for he'd had no time to slip his teal coat around himself for extra added warmth. His eyes kept drooping closed, yet he gritted his teeth and forced both sorrel hues open, forced himself to remain conscious.

" Come on, Kai." He thought. _" Never in your life have you run from something like that, before...Never have you run, at **all.** Why did you run? ... For Dranzer's sake. Yes, that's right. You ran to save Dranzer. Now you have to save **yourself.** Stay awake, Stay. awake.."_

Two feet came into Kai's lowered view and he gazed quietly at the boots, what normally would have been a dark mousey brown, now a creamy-colored grey from a snow topping. The sixteen year old teenager tilted his head upward and boosted his gaze to find a tall figure in his line of vision.

" Kai..." A voice murmured.


	13. Chapter Twelve Awakenings

****

BEYBLADE

CHAPTER TWELVE: AWAKENINGS

Kai's eyes widened very slightly: he was firstly surprised at the fact that he could hear _anything_ above the roaring blizzard. This man... he had the same voice as the man in his dreams, only... who did it belong to? And what did he want? That didn't matter now considering the man had walked off. But how did he know Kai's name? The leader defiantly got to his feet and glanced around.

"So much ice.. and snow. I can't see a thing."

He caught a glimpse of a black hole in the ground not too far from where he stood. A cave maybe? A little odd for a cave to be in the ground instead of.. in the side of a mountain. Kai didn't care. He stepped slowly toward it, knowing that if he could find himself shelter, it would keep him alive and out of the freezing blizzard. Kai stopped beside it and kneeled carefully, peering down into the hole. He dropped his arm and dipped a hand into the inky blackness, feeling and searching for a step or some sort of ladder... he found a step.

Kai crawled down the first step and slouched over as he descended the others. Wherever this steep staircase made of dirt lead to, it was somewhere warm and.... golden.

****

***************

Max was the first breaker down the staircase and into the lobby. He skipped the last three steps, landed silently upon the marble floor and dashed for the door, only to be stopped by a large dark-skinned guard with a torch whom he, evidently had crashed into. Max reeled backwards and would have lost his footing had it not been for Rei's swift reflexes and quick-thinking. He caught Max at the backfall and helped the blonde blader to stand upright. 

Max cocked a brow and tilted his head, arms loosely by his sides. " What's uh..up?" He asked.

The security guard stared down at Max and straightened his posture, towering over the Blade-breakers. " I'm sorry, kids. The hotel is closed."

Tyson sprung forward. " Closed? What dya mean it's _closed_!?" He protested.

" Exactly that, Kid." The security guard replied. " The hotel has been closed because of the blizzard."

" That's not a good thing." Rei murmured as he stood behind Max who stood behind Tyson.

Max scratched his head and walked over to the door, which was locked, and placed both hands against the freezing cold glass.

" But.." He began. " Our friend is out there." (A.N::: Our friend is oat there. XD.. ehm. sorry. Read on, please. =) )

" Yeah, and we need to go look for'm." Rei added.

" Yeah!" Tyson shouted energetically.

" Hm. I truly am sorry kids, but my orders are not to let anyone out of this hotel. Now why don't you return to your room and I'll come and get you personally, when the storm is over."

Tyson glanced at Rei and Max, soon after casting a glance at the slowly approaching Kenny as the orange-haired boy stepped down onto the marble floor. 

" This bites, you guys." Tyson murmured through the side of his mouth. " What if... Kai _freezes_?"

" I'm sure he's found shelter wherever he is, Tyson." Kenny stated. 

" Yeah." Rei interjected. " Kai may be moody but he's not stupid."

" You're... You're right, guys. But, what if he hasn't? Then he _will _freeze."

The security guard gazed down at the four teens and watched them silently, curiously and with the slightest feeling of sadness. Maybe he should've let the kids go out, but then again if he did, he'd be fired for sure. His orders were after all from the owner of the hotel.

" Kids, return to your room. The storm won't last long." He said.

Tyson looked up at the guard and hesitantly nodded before turning for the staircase, the others following closely behind him.

*********

Although his vision was blurry, he could make out a dark-grey cement ceiling as his stinging eyes opened. Where was he? He could barely move his entire body. The slightest twitch of a single digit would send a wave of protesting shivers through his tortured form. He lay still and quiet, his vision moving around the room until his eyes could see no further without the aid or tilt of his head. He didn't feel so bad considering the things he'd recently been through. A calm serenity had washed over his form.

" Where... on earth am I?"

A square hand gripped his right arm, bony fingers digging relentless nails into the the breaks in his skin (cuts) as it yanked Kai into an upright position. Kai slouched over, unable to hold himself upright just yet. His body was still incredibly weak, most likely the result of his short journey through the blizzard, which hissed and twisted outside: it's hum crashed against the cement walls, creating a high-pitched howling sound. 

Kai should have declined the beyblade match and acted less cocky, then maybe he wouldn't be in this rather odd situation. But he never backed down from a challenge, especially a beyblade match. He didn't want to be perceived as just another pasty-faced weakling with a crumy beyblade. He didn't want to be weak and naturally, he wasn't. But everyone has their bad days, don't they? Even the strongest do. 

What had happened? Where the heck was he and more importantly, how did he get there? 

" That's right." He thought. " I found a... hole, a hole in the ground. Hnf... Dranzer."

Kai managed to drop a hand to his pocket and dipped it in. To the slate-haired boy's relief, a small round object filled the width of his palm. Dranzer was still with him.

Kai lifted his blurry vision to the locks of crimson. A young boy was sitting before him, yet the slate-haired teen couldn't quiet make out whom it was. The face grinned, almost in a kind manner. How odd. The breaker's form sat there slouched over for a silent moment as if he'd been pondering whether or not to stand. 

"Okay. This isn't so bad. I've been in worse situations than this."

Kai's body had been thawed and he was warm. A fireplace stood open to his left and created an amber glow upon the same side of his visage. He was thankful for it. As his sorrel orbs focused, the realization and understanding of who was sitting before him, on a rather large, greyish rock covered with a brown woolen blanket, became all too annoyingly clear. Tala. 

"Hnf. Maybe not."

************

Two hours later and still Kai hadn't returned. Where did he go and what could possibly have caused him... to jump out of the window, if that was the case? Rei sat on his bed still harboring the thought that Tomoshu had something to do with his leader's disappearance and possibly had the aid of the Demolition Boys. Tyson sat beside Rei on his own bed. His legs were folded beneath him, elbows rested on his bent knees and chin was resting in his cupped palms.

Kenny sat beside Max at a desk that stood next to the newly fixed window. The hotel manager had ordered a clean-up crew and the room was set in order within the first hour of waiting. Dizzi stood open before Kenny on the desk, liquid-crystal display screen as motionless and frozen as ever. The Chief even had to tap the bit-beast on the side of her black body to make sure she hadn't crashed.

The atmosphere in the room was heavy and all the Blade-breakers felt it, baring down on their shoulders like relentless slabs of cement.

" Hey, chief..." Tyson perked up slightly.

" Yes, Tyson?" Kenny replied.

" ... Isn't there a ... tournament soon? Maybe if we train for that, we can keep our minds off Kai until he gets back."

" A tournament? ..." Kenny jumped to his feet and yanked frantic fingers at his orange bangs. " Ahhh! The tournament's tomorrow!"

Tyson raised a brow and leaned forward. " Tomorrow? Are you _serious!?"_

" Yes, Tyson. Tomorrow morning, it start's at eight-thirty!"

Max got to his feet and watched as Kenny ran in circles. " Kenny, why are you so hysterical?" He asked.

" Because, without a captain, we're doomed! And besides, we don't know where our captain _is_. He could be _dying_ for all we _do_ know! Ntaohhhh, this is terrible!"

(( A.N.::: Relatively short chapter, but eh. The other long ones make up for it. =) ))


	14. Chapter Thirteen A Strange Turn Of Event...

****

BEYBLADE

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: A STRANGE TURN OF EVENTS

"Nice to see you're finally awake." The crimson-haired boy spoke, softly.

Normally, if Kai had been in a situation like this at any other time, he''d more than likely have launched his blade and set Dranzer on Tala, but right then at that very instant, he really couldn't have been bothered.

" What do _you_ want?" He spoke, harshly.

" Nothing, Kai. Nothing... but your help, that is."

" My help?"

Tala stood and clasped both hands behind his back. " Yes, your help."

Kai pondered. Why would a Demolition Boy want his help? After all, Tala and his 'gang' were a part of a large organization funded in part by the B.B.A. He burst into shallow laughter which made Tala stop pacing in response.

" What's so funny?" He inquired.

" This is a joke, Tala. What makes you think _I'm_ going to help _you_? You _or_ your team of low-life no-talents. Besides, why would I help you after you openly attacked my blade, huh? Answer me that one, wise guy."

Tala's brow twitched and both crystal-blue orbs narrowed. " Kai, it's not a joke. As much as I hate to admit it, I _do_ need your hel-." He was getting annoyed: The tone in his voice revealed all.

Kai's words struck a wave of confusion into Tala's mind. " I didn't attack you."

" Ohoh.. nice try, kid. It's not gonna work. I saw you behind Tomoshu and Spencer."

" What?" Tala's brow furrowed into an expression of deep anger. " When did this happen?"

" Sorry, I'm not going to answer a question you already know the answer to." Kai folded his arms across his chest.

" Kai, you have to believe me. I was here... in this cave. I never attacked you!" Tala gritted his teeth.

" Whatever."

" ...Look. I need your help. Are you going to accept, or not?"

" More than likely not. I just explained to you why I wouldn't help. Do you need me to write it down in big, bold letters so your baby mind can comprehend?" Kai spat.

Kai heard a chuckle in the background and turned his eyes to gaze, yet the crimson-haired boy swiftly caught the slate-haired teen's attention. " Listen to me. Boris... Boris is planning another **'Take over the world' **ploy. He's even more secretive about it than before. I need your help to destroy Biovolt... the abbey."

Kai pondered Tala's words. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not only did it sound rediculously outrageous, it was annoying to listen to.

" Why me? Spencer and the others seem strong enough. Spencer _beat_ me in last year's tournament so what could I _possibly_ be worth to you?"

" You're strong, Kai. Last year's tournament wasn't a fair one. The Biovolt stadium was made especially for the Demolition Boys. It was created to give us every possible advantage against the opposing teams. Besides... I'm no longer a part of the Demolition Boys."

Kai looked up. " What?"

" I said, I'm no longer a part of-"

" I _know_ what you _said_. Why'd you say it? They didn't kick you _out_ did they?"

" They replaced me with a new member."

" Oh, why do I not find that surprising?"

" Tomoshu. They replaced me with Tomoshu.. That buckle-nosed so-called blader. He doesn't deserve the position of 'leader'."

" Yeah, yeah.. whatever. I'm not staying here to listen to your life story." Kai murmured.

" Fine, okay. Listen to me Kai. I need your help. The whole_ world _does." Tala took a deep breath in and asked again: " ... Do you accept?"

" What's in it for me if I do?"

" ...Black Dranzer. No strings attached."

Kai's eyes widened. His slat-bangs, as well as the darkness that he was shrouded in, hid the expression of surprise well. The leader wasn't overly surprised, but he wasn't expecting it either. " Black Dranzer belongs to some joke of a blader with paint for hair."

" No, he doesn't belong to me, Kai." 

Tala stepped aside and allowed Murdock to view Kai front on. A grin on the man's face sent a shiver down the Blade-breaker's spine, a shiver that not even the freezing cold winds of the blizzard could prevent. " Oh, great..."

Tala stood rigid in the background, arms still folded behind him, hands still clasped together as Murdock sat upon a rock in front of the slate-haired teen.

" Greetings, Kai. I trust you are well?" He hissed.

**************

Kenny hyperventilated, though it wasn't for long thanks to the quick mouth of Dizzi. She calmed him down and made him sit on his bed across from her. 

" Now Chief. There's a tournament tomorrow and we can't afford to have you running around like your hair's on fire. Let's just stay composed and think this one through."

" You're right, Dizzi." Kenny took a deep breath in and exhaled soon after. " Ntokay. Now, since Kai isn't back yet, this is what the plan will be during his absence. Max, you will battle first. Tyson will follow with the second match up and Rei will go last. We haven't used this order before and I think that it should create some angles between us and our opposition."

" Awww, Chief. Do I have to go second?" Tyson whined.

" Yeah, Tyson." Max grinned. " It's no big deal. I'll win the first battle in no time. You won't even have to _wait_ for your match, I'll be that quick."

" Hey, don't get so cocky Max." Dizzi interjected. " That will be your downfall."

" Mhmm.." Rei stifled a yawn and glanced over at the round face of a white clock nearby. " It's seven-thirty, you guys. Wanna... go get some dinner.. or something?"

Tyson pounced away from his bed and thrust a fist into the air. " Oh yeah! _Now _you're talking _my_ language."

At the cafeteria of the hotel, Tyson stuffed his face with brussel sprouts, was spied on by Max who had two fingers clamped over his nose, spoken to by Kenny and ignored by Rei. The obsidian-haired blader was definitely the most distracted when it came to Kai's sudden disappearance. Max and Kenny felt so also, and no doubt Tyson did even if he barely showed it, but Rei felt it the most. It wasn't like him to just run off like that, especially since he didn't leave a note telling of his whereabouts. Also, the fact that he probably had jumped out of the window didn't help Rei's nerves, either.

The former White-Tiger glanced toward the body-length windows and peered at the blizzard that roared outside. It was dying down much to his thanks: he was slightly calmed to think that they'd be able to go out and search for Kai once the storm was mild enough.  
" Guys, I'm certain Tomoshu had something to do with Kai's disappearance." He spoke, softly.

Tyson looked up from his meal and raised a bushy brow. " Eh? yeah right, Rei." He muffled. " I bet you my next meal Kai's off somewhere enjoying himself in a hot-tub."

Max chuckled and scratched the back of his head. " I'm with you on that one, Tyson. But seriously guys..." He slumped. " Even though Kai... isn't here, we should really work on a bey-plan. We can fill him in, in the morning."

" I _like_ that idea, Max." Tyson spat, grinning.

" Ntoh, alright. So, we stick to this plan and tell Kai when he shows." Kenny gave off a slightly nervous smile.

" Yeah, if he shows at all.." Rei murmured as he drifted into shallow thought.

A loud crash, the sound of falling mugs and plates, the all too familiar yell of an angry chef and the evil snicker of a young boy caught the attention of the Blade-breakers. Near the kitchen, behind the turned-over buffet table stood Bryan, his beyblade spinning full-throttle on the marble floor in front of him and a trail of destruction behind. His smirk was...evil.

"Bryan..." Rei hissed as he got to his feet. 

Tyson, although his mouth remained stuffed with food, shouted at the top of his lungs while standing on the table, waving a clenched fist at The Demolition Boy who stood no more than six metres away.

" Bryan! I'm gonna get you back for hurting my best buddy!"

" ..Your.. best buddy?" Max questioned, half-silently.

" Yeah, the chef. Who else?" Tyson bent over and answered just as softly.

Max pulled a face and almost fell over from the sheer stupidity that Tyson had displayed. Kenny remained seated behind the group at the end of their table, Dizzi hugged firmly to his chest as he gazed wide-eyed at the lavender-haired teen. Rei narrowed his sun-kissed orbs at the Demolition Boy, his body becoming rigid as he unblinkingly stared. Bryan thought this all to be one big feast of amusement and stepped forward, Falborg spinning inches in front of him.

" Most amusing, children." He spoke calmly, slyly.

" What do you want, Bryan?" Rei asked, his voice filled with so much disgust and hatred that he was unable to hide it beneath the usually calm tone he spoke with.

" A beybattle. Nothing more and certainly nothing less, Rei." The smirk was still there and he spoke Rei's name with a tinge of amusement.

Tyson blinked as he swallowed, glancing from Rei to Bryan and back, and back again. Max scratched the back of his head and grabbed the launcher and rip cord, his free hand clenching digits around Draciel's green body.

" All right, then!" Rei gripped Driger and stepped forward once, yet was halted by Bryan as he lifted a palm.

" Not at this moment, Rei." He spoke. " Tomorrow, in the tournament.. We shall do battle and you my friend, shall lose... a painful and slow loss, indeed."

The lavender-haired boy turned on one heel and exited down a long and narrow hallway, the softest of chuckles sifting through the air as it pushed through his persed lips.

" What.. just happened?" Tyson blinked.

" I was just challenged... and I accept." Rei spoke, a determination lingering in his demeanor.

" Hm. Guys, l-let's get back to our room." Kenny stuttered. " I've had e-enough food for today and I think... I think that if we wait in our room for the storm to end.. I just think it'd be a good idea. We can stay warm up in our room. Better than down here, anyway."

Max nodded. " Yeah, let's go."

" Awwww. all right." Tyson whined. He hopped down from the table and walked toward the staircase, Max and Kenny in that order following closely behind. 

Rei started following after the rest of his team had reached the bottom step, his thoughts reeling in anger and fright.

" I have to win against Bryan tomorrow. It's the only way I'll get him to truly leave me alone."


	15. Chapter Fourteen The Tournament Finals

**BEYBLADE**

****

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: THE TOURNAMENT FINALS**

Rei started following after the rest of his team had reached the bottom step, his thoughts reeling in anger and fright.

_" I have to win against Bryan tomorrow. It's the only way I'll get him to truly leave me alone...not that I'm complaining.. Gah, Rei. You're talking to yourself again."_

********

**The Next Morning**

"Ladies aaand gentlemen! Welcome to the two thousand and four Beyblade World Championship! Today's finalists come from across the globe." D.J Jazzman yelled into the microphone from his usual levitated place, a platform above the audience. "Tonight's finalists come from across the globe. Our final team is the home-grown, locally frosted and hard to beat Demolition Boys! Their opponents are the healthy, wealthy and oh so very wize... BladeBreakers!"

The crowd went berserk at the mention of the home team, yet the name "BladeBreakers" received no more than a clap here or there.

" Oh come _on_!" After all we did last year, they _still don't cheer for us? Buncha bozos."_

"Aw Tyson." Max forced a chuckle.

" Tyson, just remember... we're not the home team, they are. We should be greatful we haven't been booed out of the arena."

Max pointed. " Kenny has a point."

" Aww, but chief. I'm not used to complete silence as a welcome."

" Well, Tyson. You'd better start getting used to it now. Alright, do we all remember the strategy?" The team nodded. " Alright.. Max, get ready."

Max stood from the bench and gripped his shooter and beyblade. " Ready as I'll ever be." He winked, a cheesy grin forming across his lips.

" Yeah... Ready as I'll ever be!" Tyson cheered.

D.J Jazzman lifted the microphone to his mouth and spoke. "Aaaalllright! It's time for Round one of the finals! First up, is the silent, violent ice-capped Bryan, of the Demolition Boys!"

Rei's ears perked at the mention of his rival's name and he stood, placing a hand upon Max's shoulder as the blonde blader walked out. " Max! Let me fight the first round."

Tyson and Kenny blinked.

" But Rei, that's not the battle order." The latter interjected.

" I don't care, Chief. I've gotta do this." Rei stared at Bryan who stood at the ready, at the opposite end of the arena.

" Aaaand representing the Blade-Breakers is the cheery, hyperactive blondy, Max!" D.J Jazzman tilted his head and placed a fingertip to the comm of his headphones, nodding after a moment of silence. "Now wait. I've just received some information that the order is not clear for the Blade-Breakers." He leaned over the railings and spoke pointedly at the team. "Guys, you need to make a decision within the next minute, otherwise you'll be automatically chosen."

Kenny shrieked and pointed to Rei. "Rei! Rei is the first blader!"

D.J. Jazzman nodded and spoke. "We have confirmation that the dark, mysterious, heart-throb REI is to battle for the Blade-Breakers!"

The girls in the crowd cheered and whistled while the guys cheered and wooed. Rei stepped up to the beyblade dish and readied his blade as he eyed the lavender-haired boy, sunkissed eyes shifting over their opponent's form. Bryan caught Rei's gaze and flashed a smirk.

" Let's hope Bryan can control his temper a little more, this time around." Avoice came from the hallway beside the Blade-Breakers.

Tyson, Max and Kenny turned their line of vision to the hallway, spotting green hair and dark clothing as a man stepped forth from the shadows.

" Mr. Murdock? I coulda sworn I just heard Kai." Max scratched his head.

" Yar, me too." Tyson blinked.

" You did." Murdock waved a hand to his right and Kai appeared from the darkness.

Max and Tyson both stared wide-eyed. "Kai!" 

Max chuckled. "See? I told you he'd be fine."

Tyson narrowed his eyes and sweatdropped. " Yeah, whatever. You were the one who was most worried about our captain, Max." He nudged the boy beside him.

Kenny pointed a finger. " Actually, that was Rei."

Tyson blinked and turned to view Rei and Bryan, cupping his hands around his mouth as he called out. "Rei!"

Rei, without turning to get a proper look at the midnight-haired blader, answered with an urgent- "Yeah?"

Rei turned and caught a glimpse of Kai, a slight smile creasing his features. "Kai!"

Kai stepped forward and nodded to Rei, grinning very faintly. "That's my name."

The former White-Tiger felt a new wave of confidence hit him and turned to face Bryan as he spoke.

" Quite the lovely reunion." The Demolition Boy spat, collectively.

" Yeah, too bad you'reteammates don't see you the way _mine see __me."_

" That's all going to change very soon, Rei."

" Say what?"

D.J. Jazzman interjected and held up a hand. "Ready, boys? Three... Two... One... **Let it riiiiip**!!!"

Both bladers let loose their bit-beasts just mere seconds into the battle, Falborg colliding with Driger in an awesome array of sparks and light. Kai remained where he stood as Tala spoke to him from the shadows. Tyson, Max and Kenny were too busy watching the battle to pay any attention, though they were also excited and glad that Kai had made it back safely.

"Go, Drigger! Get'm, buddy! Tiger Claw, Attack!!" Rei thrust his ripcord-wielding hand downward, sun-kissed orbs following his blade's movements.

Bryan twitched and folded his arms across his chest, simply glaring down at his own blade. Falborg spun around and dodged the tiger's attack, spinning back to knock against the defense ring of Driger. Driger lost his balance yet as he spun away from the opposing blade, regained it and swung around for a final attack, which landed correctly, sending Falborg reeling into the air and out of the ring.

D.J. Jazzman stared down at the battle and blinked curiously before lifting the mic to his mouth. " Uh..." He began. " ...And.. round one goes to REI!"

The crowd was separated. Some were cheering and most were booing. Not exactly the 'winning thanks' Rei had hoped for, but at least he had beaten Bryan. He stepped down from the beydish and walked into the cheering arms of his teammates who soon put forth the next blader, Tyson.

Ian stepped forth from the Demolition Boys and aimed his launcher at Tyson, soon after aiming it at the beydish. D.J. Jazzman shouted the battle countdown and the blades were launched, vicious circles of wind and hot air swirling within the dish's width. The battle was soon ended as Tyson's blade lifted from the dish and zoomed passed his ear, spinning to a stop outside the ring.

"Uh-haw... Not cool." He stared in awe.

Ian grinned as D.J. Jazzman declared him the winner of round two. Tyson stepped away from the dish and retrieve Dragoon before sitting at the bench behind his teammates. They all walked over to him and gave him praise, although he had lost the battle.

"Good." Kai murmured, sorrel occules staring at the opposition team.

Tyson blinked. "Wha? _Good? Kai, are you __mad? I**_ lost_! That isn't good!"**_

"Yeah, Tyson... it is. Every match you have won up until this one. Even the greatest of champions needs to experience defeat at one point in his life, or another."

"Kai has a good point." Kenny murmured in return, though he too was down in the dumps and depressed. "Anyway... Max's turn next. Are you ready, Max?"

Max put on a cheesy grin and nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be, chief."

(A.N.= Sorry this took so long to get out. I just kept getting writer's block..Anyway, chapter fourteen. Enjoy. =) )


	16. Chapter Fifteen The Final Battle

****

BEYBLADE

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: THE FINAL BATTLE

Max grinned. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Kenny nodded. "Okay. Now, you remember the strategy. Just allow your opposition to run out of energy and stay on the defensive."

Max nodded in reply and turned to face Spencer. The blonde-haired blader stepped up to the beydish and gulped silently. _"And then I attack. Okay Max. Remember your training, and keep to the battle plan. The tournament rests on your shoulders. Win this battle, and you win the tournament."_

Kai stepped toward the bench and leant against the wall beside it, arms folded across his chest as he watched Max silently, his eyes darting from the blonde blader to Spencer. _"Hnf. Max shouldn't be fighting this battle. **I **should be."_

Max grinned cheesily and wriggled his fingers in a wave of greeting at Spencer. "Er, hi there Spencer. Ready for the match?"

Spencer smirked and held his blade, in it's launcher, and above the beydish while he awaited DJ Jazzman's go ahead. Max let his eyes scan over the mass of the crowd, their blue depth twinkling as they came back to view the beyblade within his hands. _"Okay Draciel, let's do this." _He loaded Draciel into his easy-grip shooter and held it above the dish, eyes now focused on Spencer's stance.

"3..."

Kai narrowed his gaze, eyes thoughtfully peering into the depths of Tomoshu's own. Why was he there? Come to think of it, he _was _the new member of the Demolition Boys; the fact that Tala was standing beside Kai proved that. Hnf. 

"2..."

Max readied himself. Kai continued to gaze on at Tomoshu's form, the green-haired, emerald-eyed blader stepping forward just as Kai moved to get comfortable. What was Tomoshu up to?

"1..."

Spencer pulled an inch back on his ripcord and awaited the call. Kai began to feel restless and irritable. Tomoshu's presence was having an added effect on him, an annoyance and anger that he hadn't ever experienced. The taller boy gazed into the slate-haired boy's eyes, emerald orbs piercing into the very essence of Kai's soul. He shifted and ran up to Max's side, launching Dranzer into the dish as Spencer launched Seaborg, Max launched Draciel and Tomoshu launched his own blade.

__

"Hnf. you're see through, kid."

Tyson blinked, Rei tilted his head and Kenny yanked at his hair. "Is that allowed!?" The chief choked.

Tyson stuttered. "Uh...er...uh...u-uh..."

"No, of course it isn't!" Rei spat, clenching his fists into tight balls.

Tomoshu gritted his teeth as he sent a malicious grin at Kai. Kai just stood beside a silently stunned Max and stared mutely at the boy across from him, casting the slightest of side-glances at Spencer.

"Hnf. Just like you Demolition Boys to pull something tricky like this."

DJ Jazzman scratched the under-curve of his chin and tilted his head. "Erm..." He looked around at the crowd and listened as they cheered like crazy. Two players from each team battling at the same time wasn't written in the book of beyblade rules, yet the audience liked it and so DJ Jazzman allowed the battle to continue.

"Kai, you should be _flattered_, or at least _Max_ should be."

Max tilted his head. "Why's that?"

"I didn't think Spencer was a formidable enough opponent for you, Max. I intervened to help make this battle a better experience for you, two against one… but now it seems that idea is down the drain, for Kai has joined in. I shall have to use my full potential, now."

Kai's left brow twitched. _"Ugh. What's he getting at?"_

"Max, Kai, just pull out of the battle!" Rei shouted from behind.

"Not a chance, kid." Kai spat, confidently.

"Uh... I'll just..." Max blinked. "...Follow the leader."

Tomoshu and Spencer smirked. "You do that." The latter hissed.

__

"Alright Kai. Get back to being a leader. Those two are up to something... what the heck is it? They smirk like brothers, their voices are almost identical, they launch their blades the same and they **both** appear to be hiding more than they let on."

Draciel and Dranzer immediately appeared from their bit-pieces, shining brightly as they spiraled into the air around each other, curving downward to deliver a dangerously hard blow to both Seaborg and Tomoshu's bit beast, Requix. The silver shark darted to the side and avoided the attack, though Spencer's blade was hit directly on it's bit-piece, sending it reeling out of control as it span across the beydish.

"Seaborg!"

The sea-oriented bit-beast came to its senses and whirled around, sprouting out of it's bit piece and bringing with it, a wave of energized water. Kai thrust an arm downward and Dranzer span away from Draciel and Requix, crashing his attack ring into the base of Seaborg, which sent the blade out of the ring. Spencer dropped to his knees and placed both hands upon the ground on either side of him, jaw dropped.

"H-how could this... h-happen?"

Kai grinned maliciously and pointed a digit at Spencer. " Too bad, Spencer. You're beyblading days are over!"

Spencer glared up at Kai's proud form, gathering Seaborg within one hand before stepping away anxiously. He was annoyed and angry and he tried to hide it, though his body language betrayed him as he sat down upon the bench restlessly.

The Blade-breakers' leader turned his gaze to Tomoshu, an emerald-eyed annoyance if ever he encountered one.

"Dranzer...Flame saber!"

Dranzer span so swiftly that it lifted from the dish and spiraled into the air, bringing with it a barrage of flames as it hurtled toward Requix. Tomoshu's blade avoided the fiery attack by twisting to the right, knocking into Max's blade deliberately as it did so. Max clasped a hand to his head and pointed at Draciel.

"Draciel, defense!" The green blade stopped wobbling and began to whirl in one spot, though the force from Requix caused Draciel to do otherwise.

Max's blade whirled out of control and flew out of the dish, narrowly missing the blader's shoulder as he darted out of the way to avoid it. Turning to view the idle blade now on it's side behind him, Max frowned and went to retrieve Draciel, sliding him within the pocket of his pants. Kai gave a brief glance at Max before continuing his attempted onslaught at Tomoshu.

"Give it up, Kai... You cannot win against my tuned power." Tomoshu ratted on, a casual and calm grin tilting his mouth into a curved upward angle.

"Pfft.... Whatever kid. You're no different from the bladers I've beaten in the past." Kai spat in reply.

Tomoshu gave a low chuckle. "Very well then, Kai. You've forced me to prove you wrong, yet again."

Requix gained speed as it circled Dranzer's idle body, glowing brighter with each revolution until the silver shark bit-beast emerged from the center. Kai looked up at the creature and blinked in unstoppable surprise. Requix towered at least twice over the size of Seaborg, creating a slim to none chance of Kai's victory. 

A strong gust of wind encased both bladers and the beydish, keeping them within an icy-cold barrier of air. Kai spread his legs slightly to balance himself properly against the wind's force, an arm wrapping firmly in front of his stomach as he braced himself, the tail of his scarf violently flapping about his torso.

"Come Kai!" Tomoshu shouted above the roar. "Show me what you haven't got, ahehmhm."

Max rejoined the bench where Tyson, Rei and Kenny sat, with Dizzi on his lap, his blonde bangs hiding the sad expression on his face. Tyson slung an arm around the blader's shoulders and grinned, encouragingly.

"Awe, come on Maxie." He began. "You were awesome out there. You rocked!"

Max smiled, slightly.

"Yeah..." Rei added. "We'll win for sure after _this_ battle. You and Kai make a good team."

"Awe... thanks guys." Max grinned.

Kenny smiled at Max and turned to watch Kai's battle against Tomoshu. Tomoshu had just loosed the Bite Barrage on Kai's blade, Requix's teeth sinking into the translucent skin of Dranzer's neck, the force of the blow creating a strong updraft which almost knocked Kai from his feet as it sent him skidding a little ways back.

"Dranzer, Fire arrow! Spiral survivor!" Kai shouted.

The red blade managed to avoid a second attack from Tomoshu's own and swirled around to the back of the Requix, shooting into the air and sending a wall of fiery arrows as it span toward the beydish's surface once again. The shark recoiled as the bigger number of arrows hit their mark. Requix faded into the bit-piece and disappeared from view as its bey-body began to wobble out of control.

Kai grinned. "Hah! Too easy." The wind was still swirling around his form and as it died down, he relaxed, noticing that Tomoshu was standing over his blade as it crashed into the ground outside of the ring.

The Blade-breakers cheered, along with the audience surprisingly, as DJ Jazzman announced their victory.

"I saaay...' Tyson jumped in the air. "...We celebrate at the best place we could possibly celebrate... at!"

The Breakers stared at him dumbfounded, all except for Kai whom added, "The Pizza place around the corner," With a smirk of expectancy on his face.

Tyson nodded and slung his arms around Max's, and the Chief's shoulders. "Let's go guys! I'm starved!"

After the boys had been congratulated and glared at by the Demolition Boys, they left the arena with Tala and Mr. Balvery for the nearest Pizza village, a large complex of three buildings serving nothing but...Pizza!

There's no better way to end a beylading season.

(A.N= That was really hard to write, that chapter. O.o…. Anyway, enjoy. =) It's the last one.)


End file.
